


Time For A New Tour

by BSBLover2538, Fricksgirl_32



Series: The Ultimate BSB Sex Fest! [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Basketball, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Brian's surgery, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Memories, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Confessions, Cousin Incest, Cuddles, Cum Shower, Dancing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fingerfucking, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Fucking Machines, Gen, Hand Jobs, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/playtoy, Mile High Club, Milking, Miscarriage, Mounting, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Pranks, Public Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play, Reminiscing, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Riding, Role Reversal, Rutting, Sex Club, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Sports Talk, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play, comfort sucking, cumming in pants, sex chair, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: The Boys are getting ready to kick off their new tour.





	1. New Tour Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Coudn't think of a better day to start this next part of this crazy ride. Happy Birthday Nick!!
> 
> seriously here we go guys! I hope you all join us on this second part of this crazy journey!

The guys got settled down in their seats, excited to be starting this new tour together. Brian and Nick were sitting next to each other, with AJ and Howie just an aisle away and Kevin sitting a couple of seats up. They wanted to make sure to be close to one another, they were already feeling the loss of their collars and the arms of their women, so being near each other was the comfort they needed. Brian did his normal "Office Chair" pic for his social media before putting his phone down and snuggle in for the long flight. They were on their way to Sweden, where it all started.

"You excited?" Nick asked. 

Brian grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it's gonna be a blast to see all the fans again." 

Nick nodded in agreement before settling down himself, looking over to see AJ and Howie doing the same thing. Kevin looked back making sure his brothers were settled in, smiling happily. He didn't mind being the odd man out knowing the other four found comfort being with each other. Kevin sighed contently and relaxed as they took off. 

After a few hours, it had gotten dark outside and the lights on the plane were out as most passengers were asleep for the rest of the flight. 

Howie nudge AJ, getting a bit of a glare from the other man. "I'll be back, gotta go potty." 

"Not the image I needed." AJ grumped. 

Howie leaned down, whispering softly. "Would you rather have the image of me jerking off?" 

"Not cool D." AJ growled, wiggling slightly in his seat.

Howie chuckled before getting up, heading for the bathroom, sharing a glance with Nick, running his fingers over the younger man's arm. Nick knew Howie wanted to join the mile high club and was happy to fulfill that fantasy for the older man. Nick gave the Howie a few minutes before sliding out of his seat knowing Brian was asleep and headed to the back, knocking on the door. 

"Just a minute." Howie said. 

"It's me." Nick replied. 

Howie's cock twitched as he finished, making sure his cock was clean before quietly opening the door, backing away the best he could so the younger man could slide in. Nick locked the door, looking at Howie. 

"Hi."

"Hey sexy." 

Howie grinned, pulling Nick up against him, their cocks grinding against each other. Howie closing his eyes and leaning against the taller man. Nick kept his grip tight around the other man's hips.

"Nick.." Howie gasped. 

"Shhh, I got you D." Nick groaned. 

The two were lost in each other, their hips not stopping. Nick loved the feeling of the older man's cock against his own, trying to keep his voice down.

Nick held onto Howie's ass as he let the older man grind against him, becoming wrecked in the blonde's arms. Their breathing had hiked, their cocks throbbing and filling. 

"So close." Howie whined. 

"Cum for me, let me feel that thickness." Nick rasped. 

Howie buried his face into Nick's shirt, trying to keep from screaming out as his orgasm hit, shooting between them. 

"Nick!" 

"Howie!" 

Nick's hips didn't stop until both men were spent, holding onto each other, panting hard and fast. 

"Thank you." Howie panted, smiling up at Nick. 

Nick grinned, leaning down to kiss the older man, sighing happily feeling him respond. 

"Anytime, just a small thank you for everything." Nick sighed. 

Kevin looked towards the bathroom thinking he heard something, looking and noticing two of his brothers were missing. A thought came across his mind before getting up and sliding into Nick's empty seat, seeing his cousin asleep. 

Making sure no one was around, Kevin slid his hand up under the blanket, rubbing right up against Brian's cock, causing the younger man to shift in his sleep and slowly wake up. 

"Wh..what?" Brian asked, his sleepy mind still fuzzy. 

"It's just me cuz." Kevin cooed. 

Brian looked around, sitting up slightly but keeping his legs spread feeling his cousin's hand on him.

"Where's Nick?" Brian asked. 

Kevin grinned softly, leaning down closer to his cousin. "He and Howie are a bit occupied." 

Brian's chuckles became soft moans, his cock getting harder with the teasing of Kevin's hand and lips on his neck. 

"Do you want me to touch you?" Kevin rasped right into Brian's ear. "Get you off right here where someone could walk by anytime." 

Brian bit his lip, trying to hold back a whine knowing the plane was full. 

"Kev.." Brian whimpered, his hips arching slightly. 

"Better be quiet cuz, the plane's pretty full." Kevin drawled, his voice dripping with want and need. 

Brian wiggled in his seat, trying not to move to much as Kevin unbuttoned his pants, pulling his cock out. Brian turned and buried his face into Kevin's shoulder, arching into the older man's hand. 

"My baby cousin likes fucking into my hand, doesn't he?" Kevin taunted, his hand not stopping. 

Brian nodded, giving off a soft whine, Kevin keeping a close watch making sure no one was on their way towards the cousins. 

"Kevin..so close." 

"Cum for me baby, cum all over my hand and the blanket." 

Brian's entire body tensed as his bite down into Kevin's shirt, trying not to get skin but keep himself from screaming in complete pleasure. 

"That's it, let it all out, such a good boy." Kevin praised, his strokes not stopping until Brian's body had gone lax. Kevin held his cousin close as he regained control of his breathing. 

Brian finally let go of his cousin, looking up at him sated and happy. Kevin leaned down, kissing his cousin quickly before unwrapping his hand from the softened cock, cleaning Brian up before putting him back inside his pants, Brian buttoning them back up. Kevin pulled his hand out, offering it to Brian, smiling watching Brian lick his own cum off his cousin's hand. 

They wrapped the blanket up and asked for another when they had a chance, Brian snuggling back down and smiling at his cousin. 

"Thank you, are you okay?" Brian asked, his eyes getting heavy again. 

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I'm good and you're welcome." 

Kevin got up and headed back to his seat just as the bathroom door finally opened with Howie coming out with the same look Brian had, Kevin grinning to himself. Howie made it to his seat, snuggling back down, Nick following just a few minutes later, sitting back down. 

Kevin knew his pants needed to be changed, but there was nothing he could do until the plane landed, thankful he didn't mind the stickiness. Kevin finally fell asleep, excited about this new tour and the special time he was going to have with his brothers.


	2. AJ Contemplates Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the cousins and Nick and Howie having fun, AJ sits back and thinks about his past, present, and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! So excited to start Part 2 for you guys! Thank you for all the support and love you gave us with Part 1, and we can't wait to show you what we have planned for part 2!

The plane making its way to Sweden had taken off a couple hours ago, and it was now later at night. The lights were off, and AJ had been sitting next to Howie, with Nick and Brian across from them, and Kevin a couple seats up. Nick had followed Howie into the tiny bathroom not long ago, and AJ could see Nick having fun. Across from him, he had his own view of Kevin sitting next to his cousin, having moved into Nick’s seat, while he was in the bathroom with Howie, sliding his hand under Brian’s blankets, and leaning close to him. He shook his head, wondering if this was a precursor to what the overseas part of the tour would look like. 

AJ leaned back in his seat, taking the time to contemplate what had gone on in his life since he had joined the group. It had been so long now, that he couldn’t imagine life without his brothers in it. Through his time in the group he had met his wife, gone on many amazing adventures, moved into a home with his brothers and their wives, started an interesting dynamic within that home, and was now going on yet another tour. He smiled softly at the memories passing through his head. 

AJ thought back to his wedding day, feeling so beyond happy, knowing that Rochelle would be his forever. He had his brothers by his side that day, and he cherished every single second of that night, and thought about it often, on nights he couldn’t sleep, holding Rochelle in his arms. 

He softly chuckled thinking about the day when Rochelle revealed that they had had a foursome with Howie and Leigh. That night changed everything. Soon all of them were in a dynamic of love and sex, realizing that the girls liked Dominating, while they preferred submitting to them. The collars were soon introduced, and the rest was history. 

The memory of Rochelle collaring him passed by, and he reached for his collar, sighing softly, when he just reached bare skin. God, he missed that piece of leather so damn much. It had been so long that he had had it on, that it had become a comfort to him. Taking it off, and handing it to Rochelle, was one of the hardest things he had ever done. 

AJ swallowed hard thinking about what he had had to do hours earlier. He and the guys were an hour away from leaving for the airport, and they knew they couldn’t wear the collars overseas, that it would cause too many issues. The five of them, with tears in their eyes, took their collars off, and handed them to their respective wives, asking them to keep them safe. They then had a long embrace, and a ten-person hug, before the guys left for the airport. It had only been a few hours, but AJ had caught all of them, and himself, reaching for their collars once or twice. This would be a long few months without them. 

AJ came out of his musing, to hear a soft whimper coming from the cousins. He smirked, his thoughts going back to when Kevin joined, and Brian dominating him so completely. He had never seen either man so turned on before. Watching that entire scene play out, while Rochelle helped him get off, before going over and getting Kristin off with a handjob, still sent his cock twitching when he thought about it. 

Thinking about the cousins, and seeing Nick having fun with their Sweet D, brought the memory of starting the ageplay dynamic with Rochelle, Howie, and Lauren to AJ’s mind. It had been not long after Nick and Lauren joined, and Howie and AJ were beyond stressed about a deadline the Boys needed to meet. Howie and AJ had gone to their little sides before, but not for long, because they didn’t want to get caught by the other three being under. 

It wasn’t until Rochelle caught them, and offered to help them out, that the two let themselves fall completely for the first time. Lauren came along, after walking in on the three of them, and she immediately fell in love with little AJ and Howie, and they slowly accepted her into the fold. Now, AJ couldn’t imagine not having the two women in the dynamic, and he smiled softly, hoping to get some Momma and Mommy time soon after the girls joined them when they returned to the US. 

AJ was startled out of his musings when he felt Howie return to his seat, and he nudged the older man, whispering in his ear, thanking him for what he did the last time they dropped into their little sides, and Howie softly smiled at him, squeezing his hand. AJ looked up to see a blissed-out look on Howie’s face, and looked over to see the same on Brian’s face. He felt Howie snuggling down to sleep, and feeling his own eyes getting heavy, settled down to do the same. He wondered what would happen once they touched down in Sweden, but had a feeling it would be the start of an amazing tour. 


	3. Swedish Homecomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First stop in the tour is where it all began, in Sweden. The boys get the tour off to a roaring start!

Nick looked out at the empty arena, hardly believing they were back in Sweden. It had been many years since they had recorded their first album over here, the one that plunged them into the fame that they had been holding onto all these years. He sighed happily, knowing they would be killing another performance tonight. 

“What are you doing Nicky?” Nick turned to see Howie and AJ coming up, also looking out over the stage, smiling softly. 

“Remembering old times, can’t believe it’s been so long since we started, and how successful we still are” Nick wistfully spoke, feeling AJ wrap his arms around him, Nick leaning his head down. 

“Yea, still can’t believe it. Would you like to mark the event by doing something special, before the show?” Howie smirked, AJ and Nick feeling their cocks twitching, both nodding eagerly. It had been a long freaking trip, and Nick smiled remembering the sex fests that had occurred on the way over. 

“Hell yes!” AJ looked between the two men, wondering what they were planning. He didn’t have to wait very long to find out. 

“AJ you are getting sandwiched in between me and Howie. Howie, you are sucking AJ off, while I have my cock in AJ’s ass, directing you on the speed of how fast or slow to suck. AJ drop your pants, now” Nick took charge, and both Howie and AJ nodded, AJ unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his boxers down, letting them fall to his knees. 

“Already leaking, really AJ?” Nick scoffed, seeing AJ’s cock already leaking pre. 

“Yes Nick” AJ blushed, biting his lip. Howie went to his knees, in front of AJ, while Nick took the lube from his pocket, before letting his own jeans fall to the floor. He coated his fingers in the lube, starting to finger AJ’s tight hole. 

“So fucking tight!” Nick groaned, as he looked over AJ’s shoulder to see Howie licking the pre off AJ’s tip, feeling the older man tremble a bit. He put his hand on AJ’s shoulder to still him, and AJ calmed down. 

“Howie, take his length in your mouth, as much as you can, and start slowly swirling your tongue around his length, feeling it grow in your mouth” Nick continued fingering AJ’s hole, slowly adding a second finger. 

“Alright, go a little faster, and when he bucks up, slow down, drag it out, get him wrecked” Nick waited for Howie’s thumbs up, and he smirked, coating his cock in lube, and easing it into AJ’s hole, hearing the whimpers from the older man. 

“Like this AJ, like getting fucked, while having Howie suck you off? Getting completely wrecked, on the same stage, where we started all those years ago?” Nick taunted, as he slammed in and out of AJ, hearing his whines and groans, feeling him nod his head. He let out a keen whine, as Howie licked on the nerve on the underside of his cock. 

“That’s it AJ, just get more and more wrecked. You can do it baby, I know you can” Nick encouraged, feeling the man’s whines, moans, and pants, as he was edged closer and closer. 

Meanwhile, the Kentucky cousins had been looking for their three brothers, and finally found them on the stage. Kevin and Brian’s jaws dropped watching the scene in front of them. They looked at each other, and slowly unbuttoned their own jeans, and got their cocks out. 

“Stay quiet, let’s surprise them. Want my help there cuz?” Kevin whispered, as he put his hand around his cousin’s cock, and Brian took his in his own hand, slowly stroking each other, eyes glued to the scene in front of them. 

The three in the center of the stage had no idea, they were being watched. Nick was pounding in and out of AJ’s ass, getting closer to his own climax. Howie was sucking AJ off, feeling him getting thicker in his mouth, drawing closer to the edge. 

“Nick, I’m about to blow” AJ whimpered, desperately close to the edge. Nick nodded, and whispered in his ear “Cum”, and AJ moaned. 

“HOWIE!” and “AJ!” were screamed simultaneously, as Nick spilled his seed into AJ, and AJ shot his into Howie’s mouth. Three heads shot up, as they heard panting and moaning coming from the side of the stage, seeing the cousins spilling their loads all over their hands. 

“Well, looks like we have a couple watchers, who enjoyed the scene. Want to join boys?” Nick  smirked, as Howie popped off AJ’s cock, wiping his mouth, grinning happily. 

“Hell yes, anything to shut your annoying trap!” Kevin barked, pulling Nick down to his knees, and telling Howie to open his jeans up. 

“Suck Howie off, he’s the only one who hasn’t gotten any pleasure” Kevin ordered, and Nick nodded, taking Howie’s cock in his mouth. . 

“AJ and Brian, what do you two want to do?” the oldest asked, and smirked, loving the control. 

“Just want to watch the two go at it, and dirty talk them a bit, while stroking ourselves” Brian looked up, and saw his cousin’s eyes darkening. Kevin and AJ nodded, turning towards Nick and Howie. 

“Feel good Nick, having your mouth around your older brother’s cock?” Nick whimpered, nodding as he felt Howie’s hands go in his hair, pulling him off. 

“Is that the fastest you can go, that’s pathetic Nick, I’m putting you back on my cock, and I want you to go faster” Howie grunted, as he put Nick back on his cock, moaning as he felt Nick pick up in speed. 

“Go Howie, take charge. Nick needs to learn to keep his trap shut, and not be so damn cocky. He’s lucky I wasn’t here, I’d have shut him up long before then” Kevin circled the two men, slowly stroking himself. 

Nick blushed, but kept sucking Howie off. Brian and AJ stroked themselves, watching Howie get closer to the edge. They knew they’d be going when Howie did, and slowly walked around, watching the scene from every angle. 

“Want a cum shower Nick? Is that what I heard you wanted, heard you talking to yourself in the shower? Want to be covered in all of our cum?” Brian taunted, as Howie’s eyes sparkled, knowing he was close. 

Nick whimpered, but nodded around Howie’s cock. He had always fantasized about being covered in his brother’s cum, and feeling them lick it off him, and feeding some to him. He had worn a button-down shirt today for that purpose. 

“AJ, remove his shirt, we can decorate his chest and back” Kevin ordered, as he knew the four of them were close. AJ quickly pulled Nick’s shirt off, and Howie popped off, taking his cock in hand. Nick was left kneeling, Howie and Brian in front of him, and AJ and Kevin behind him, all of them pointing their cocks at him, ready to pump and unload onto him. 

“Cum!” Kevin commanded, and the four pumped their cocks, screaming Nick’s name, and shooting the sticky, sweet liquid all over his chest and back, Nick’s own cock spilling pre out. 

“Let’s switch and Brian and Howie lick mine and AJ’s cum off Nick’s back, while AJ and I lick your’s off his chest, and feed him a bit of it, let him taste each of our cum” the other three nodded, and they all switched positions. They got Nick clean, giving him a taste of each of them, and Nick sighed happily. 

The five looked at each other, knowing they were running low on time, but this was an amazing way to mark their first time back in Sweden, where it all started for them. The five of them knew tonight would be interesting, knowing that they had had sex, on the same stage they were performing on, but they couldn’t pass the opportunity up. This was the start to an amazing tour. 


	4. A Lesson Learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night the orgy took place, Nick teased his brothers relentlessly during the performance. Howie has been waiting to get revenge on Nick, and the blonde provides the perfect opportunity.

After having their celebratory orgy on the stage, the guys went in the back to get ready for their first show in Sweden. They were excited to be back in the place where it all began, and the atmosphere in the air was electric. Nick knew that tonight would be interesting. The hours sped by and soon the guys were backstage, getting ready to start the show. 

“Let’s do this guys! Get this tour started off, and have a killer show” Brian bowed his head, the others following, praying as a group, with Brian leading the prayer. They finished, and the boys got into position. 

“I may run and hide, when you’re screaming my name, alright!...” the opening notes to Larger Than Life began, and the guys ran out to the stage, AJ doing the classic scream along the way. The five were blasted by cheers and their fans singing along. 

Nick did his usual touching and groping of his bandmates during the show, leaning in to whisper in their ears, reminding them of what had happened hours earlier. 

“This is where you had your mouth around AJ’s dick!” Nick whispered to Howie as they danced while AJ was singing a solo spot he had. Howie fought to keep the blush off his cheeks, but Nick could see in his eyes that he was getting affected by his words. He smirked and flounced off to Brian, leaving Howie groaning. 

“I am going to get him after the show, mark my words!” Howie thought to himself, wanting to get back at Nick for his comments about his size all those months ago. It had been awhile, but Howie could never find the perfect spot for revenge, and tonight would be the night. 

Nick continued leering and whispering in Howie’s ears through the entire performance, and Howie was so wound up, he nearly forgot a few lyrics. Nick saw this and smirked, knowing his plan was working. 

“Thank you all for coming! We love coming home to Sweden! Good night all!” Kevin thanked the fans, and the five raced into the back, feeling energized. Howie quickly got changed into street clothes, and went to wait for Nick. The hotel was only a few steps away from the arena, so Howie intended to drag Nick’s ass there, and teach him a few things. 

“Nick coming?” Howie asked Brian, who came out of the dressing room that he, AJ, and Nick shared. 

“Yes, he will be out in a couple of minutes” Brian looked at Howie funny, he could see the older man was on edge. 

AJ came out, and Kevin came out of his and Howie’s dressing room, talking to his cousin, AJ butting in as usual. 

“Hey guys....” was all Nick got out when he stepped out of the dressing room, before Howie grabbed his arm, dragging him down the hall, out of the arena, and to the hotel. 

“What the hell was that?” AJ asked the cousins, who shrugged their shoulders. 

“Don’t know, looks like Howie was taking Nick back to his hotel room for some fun. Want to have some fun ourselves?” Brian asked, and the other two’s eyes lit up, nodding. They made their own way to the hotel, going to AJ’s room which was two floors below Howie’s, so they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

Meanwhile, Howie dragged Nick all the way to the hotel, shoving him in the elevator, glaring at him. Nick smirked, biting his lip. Howie rolled his eyes, and grinned when the elevator stopped on his floor. He dragged Nick to his room, swiping his key and opening the door. 

“Want to see what happens when certain blondes like to tease the shit out of their older brother?” Howie shoved Nick against the now closed door, and reached around him, unbuttoning his jeans, and shoving them to his knees. 

“Mmmm” Nick groaned, loving the domination Howie showed. 

“No noise” Howie snarled in his ear, pulling the lube out of his pocket and coating his cock in it. He coated two fingers, and shoved them in Nick’s hole, feeling the younger man whine. 

“What did I just say?” Howie kicked Nick’s legs apart, and used his other hand to wrap around his cock, intent on squeezing it, feeling Nick try to keep his moans and groans in. 

“You will listen this time around. All those months ago Leighanne punished your ass for making fun of Brian and I’s cocks. I know Brian got his revenge, but I bided my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Tonight, is that opportunity” Howie spoke softly, with an edge to his tone. 

Nick’s eyes widened. He immediately remembered what he said, and he worried what Howie would do. He didn’t have to wait long. 

“You will learn the lesson again tonight. It doesn’t matter the cock size, but what that person does with their cock that matters” Howie felt goosebumps rising on Nick’s flesh, and he grinned. 

“I may not be as thick as you, but I am longer. Let’s see if you can fit my length in your mouth tonight, after I get my cock in your ass, let you feel that length there first” Howie spoke conversationally, as he removed his fingers, and started inserting his cock in Nick’s widened hole. Nick leaned against the door, trying to stay quiet. 

“Let’s see how wrecked I get you, before having you suck my cock again. This time you will pay attention to the size of my cock, and worship it, appreciate the length. I highly doubt you can get it all in, Kevin barely can himself” Howie thrusted in and out of Nick as he spoke, throwing a challenge to the younger man, knowing he didn’t like to be compared to his brothers. 

Nick could feel his arousal course at the challenge. He would get Howie’s length in his mouth, he could be better than Kevin. He clenched as Howie slammed in and out, feeling the length swell, and knew that the older man was close. 

“NICK!” Howie yelled as he unloaded into Nick, panting softly as he rode out his orgasm, only pulling out when he felt his cock soften. He pulled Nick away from the door, and pushed him to his knees. 

“Look at my cock Nick, see how long it actually is. Marvel at the length, knowing yours will never be that long. I want you to cherish it, go nice and slow, see if you can actually get the entire thing in your mouth” Howie looked down at Nick, the challenge in his eyes apparent. 

Nick’s eyes widened, he had never realized just how long Howie was, and he swallowed, wondering if he could actually fit the entire length in his mouth and throat. He looked up at Howie, who smirked at him. He slowly lowered his head towards Howie’s cock, and took a couple tentative licks. 

“Ugh! This might just kill me, but I want you to go slow” Howie clenched his hands to his sides, and watched as Nick slowly swirled his tongue around the base of his cock, licking up the pre, and slowly hollowing his mouth, taking more and more of Howie’s sizeable length into his mouth. He got about ¾ of the way up, before he gagged, and tried to relax his throat more. 

“Damn Nick, you are doing so well. I am proud of you” Howie praised the younger man, he had gotten farther than he expected. Nick looked up at Howie, and took even more into his mouth. Howie bucked, and Nick gagged a little, but still continued. 

“Holy shit Nick, you got as far as Kevin. You can ease off a bit, so it’s more comfortable, and just get me off into your mouth. As a reward, I’ll get you off” Nick nodded, and eased off and started sucking Howie’s length vigorously, feeling the cock swell in his mouth, grunting slightly. 

“Fuck Nick!” Howie grabbed the blonde hair, and helped him a bit, knowing he was close. He palmed Nick’s cheeks, feeling them expand with the length of his cock in his mouth. He went back up to Nick’s hair, pulling it a bit, letting him know he was about to blow. Nick eased back even further, so he could swallow the load. 

“NICK!” Howie yelled for a second time, and exploded into Nick’s mouth, feeling him swallow greedily. He pulled away, and lifted Nick into his arms. He looked at the younger man with so much love and pride in his eyes. 

“So damn proud of you baby boy. You went as far as your oldest brother. Be proud of that” Howie cooed, as he started palming Nick’s cock, which was rock hard. Nick whined, and Howie led him to the bed. 

“Have you learnt your lesson baby boy? It’s not the size of the cock, but what the person does with it that counts. Are you going to make fun of us anymore?” Nick shook his head, and Howie smiled, knowing that Nick had indeed learnt his lesson. 

“I’m going to ride you now. Tease you a little bit, but I’ll make you feel so good. Make all the noise you want this time” Howie took the lube again, and prepped his hole. He slowly eased onto Nick’s cock, thrusting slowly, nearly pulling off, before going back. Nick started whining and whimpering, knowing it wouldn’t be long. A few minutes later, and Nick was at the edge.

“HOWIE!” he screamed, as he shot up into Howie’s arms, the older man holding him tightly. Howie laid Nick back down, and pulled off as he felt Nick’s cock soften. He rolled both of them to their sides, and just looked at the younger man. 

“Was that worth it Nick, everything you wanted?” Howie asked, tracing patterns on the blonde’s chest. Nick nodded, leaning down to kiss Howie, who smiled, kissing him back. The two soon fell asleep, Howie spooned in Nick’s arms, happy that the younger man had learnt his lesson. 


	5. Loving AJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching Howie drag Nick back to the hotel, the other three decide to have some fun of their own or so they thought.

“What the hell was that?” AJ asked the cousins, who shrugged their shoulders.

“Don’t know, looks like Howie was taking Nick back to his hotel room for some fun. Want to have some fun ourselves?” Brian asked, and the other two’s eyes lit up, nodding. 

"My room, I'm two floors down from Howie so we won't be bothered." AJ said. 

Kevin nodded, hitting the floor number once the three were inside. The elevator door finally opened and the three men quickly headed for AJ's room, hard and ready to go. 

AJ swiped his door and went inside, letting the cousins in before shutting the door and locking it. Brian and Kevin were already wrapped into each others arms, kissing one another before pulling away when they didn't feel AJ join them. 

"AJ what's wrong?" Brian asked, seeing the younger man still standing at the door. 

"Do you guys really only still see me as the bad boy of the group?" AJ asked, looking up at his brothers, tears already collecting. 

Kevin and Brian were shocked at the question, yes they still joked and teased about it but AJ had always been a good sport and never let on it still bothered him. 

Brian quickly moved out of Kevin's arms, walking straight to his younger lover and wrapping his arms around him, AJ finally breaking down. 

"No baby, we see and have always seen you as so much more." Brian soothed lovingly. "We had no clue this was still bothering you, you've always taken it in stride whenever it was brought up." 

AJ buried himself into Brian's arms, sniffing softly. "I..I've tried so hard, I know I still fall sometimes but I feel like no matter how clean and sober I stay, I'm never going to get away from it." 

Tears were falling from all three men, Kevin quickly striding over to the other two, wrapping his arms around AJ so he would be between both cousins. 

"We are so proud of you and how far you have come." Kevin comforted. "I'm proud of you." 

AJ began to relax hearing Kevin's words full of love and pride. 

"Can..can you two just hold me tonight?" AJ asked.

"Of course love." Brian nodded. 

The cousins got AJ to the bed, Brian slowly pulling AJ's shirt up, Kevin taking care of his pants. Brian slowly ran his fingers up AJ's arms, smiling seeing him shiver. They got AJ laid down before stripping down themselves, Kevin looking at AJ.

"You can take them off." AJ nodded. "I know you prefer to sleep naked." 

"Would you feel more comfortable if Brian slept between us?" Kevin asked. 

AJ thought for a moment before nodding softly. Brian gave Kevin a quick kiss before moving behind the younger man, snuggling under the blankets and feeling AJ curl up into his arms. Brian rubbed the broken man's stomach in comfort as Kevin snuggled down, wrapping his arm around his cousin. 

Brian nuzzled up against AJ's neck gently. "Sleep handsome, we will both be here in the morning." 

AJ felt his body and eyes get heavy, trying to let the love fill him. Brian kept AJ close in his arms throughout the night, wanting the younger man to know how much both he and Kevin loved him. AJ woke up the next morning still wrapped in Brian's warm arms. He felt better after confessing his worries, but a new wave of guilt washed over him knowing he got the cousins all worked up then killed the mood. 

He wiggled out of the older man's arms, trying to not wake him up. Brian snuggled into his cousin's arms and sighed in contentment, making AJ give a soft smile before heading for the bathroom. He stripped his boxers off before turning the water in the shower on and stepping inside, letting the water run down the length of his body. 

"Mind if I join you?" A soft voice asked, causing AJ to jump slightly. 

"Jeez.." 

Brian chuckled softly, holding him close. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 

AJ leaned back against the older man sighing in contentment being held by Brian. He could feel Brian's morning wood pushing up against his ass, giving off a soft moan feeling how hard it was. Brian grinned hearing the moan letting his lips and fingers trail over AJ's shoulders, neck, and stomach.

"Rok.." AJ whimpered. 

"Shhh, just let me love you." Brian purred, his fingers trailing down the younger man's chest lovingly feeling him shiver under the touch. 

AJ groaned letting his eyes close and head fall back against Brian's shoulder, the warm water washing over both of them. 

"How are you feeling this morning handsome?" Brian asked. 

"Better." AJ responded. "I just feel bad about getting you two worked up then killing the mood." 

Brian shook his head. "Don't feel bad love, we just want to make you feel better." 

Brian and AJ were wrapped into each other, the younger man letting the feather like touches of Brian's fingers take him to another world. He usually wasn't one for the slower side of things, but after last night, he needed it. 

Brian grinned softly and nuzzled up against AJ's neck. "We got company, hope you don't mind." 

AJ opened his eyes just to be met by a pair of green ones, grinning softly. 

"Wow, up before the alarm even." AJ teased. 

Kevin chuckled before pulling the younger man to him, kissing him lovingly happy to feel AJ respond. Brian groaned softly watching the two make out before pulling away. 

"I seem to wake up a bit quicker when there's an empty bed." Kevin grinned. 

AJ chuckled. "I'll have to keep that in mind." 

AJ's attention was pulled back feeling Brian's soft lips on his neck and fingers tracing his thighs. 

"Tell us what you want." Brian whispered softly. "We're all yours this morning." 

AJ shook listening to Brian's soft voice, his accent coming out thicker as it always did when he was turned on. Brian continued to tease the younger man, looking up at his cousin. 

"You want Kevin on his knees, sucking on that beautiful cock of yours?" Brian rasped up against AJ's ear, his fingers not stopping the teasing. 

AJ groaned and nodded, licking lips. "Kev please.." 

"You heard him cuz, on your knees now." Brian grinned. 

Kevin's entire body shook making the older man instantly fall to his knees, looking up at the other two, eyes a soft green. 

"Look baby, he's all ready for your command." 

AJ's breathing had spiked loving the control he had over Kevin with his cousin behind him, whispering things in his ear. 

"Suck me." AJ commanded. 

Kevin nodded before leaning over and taking the head into his mouth sucking gently on it. 

"FUCK!" AJ cried out, arching up against Kevin's face. 

Brian held the other man's hips to keep him still. "Hold still for him handsome, let him take care of you nice and slow." 

AJ whimpered but nodded loving how in reality of things Brian was the one in charge of their threesome, the water staying nice and warm for them. 

"Nice and slow Kevin, let him feel how much you love him." Brian groaned as he watched over AJ's shoulder. 

Kevin looked up and nodded, running his tongue all over the head and slit, giving soft sucks in between. 

"So good..damnit!" AJ groaned needing more. 

Brian began to kiss down the other man's back, knowing where AJ's sweet spots were better then most, making sure to hit each one. AJ spread his legs the best he could being in the shower, wanting to give the cousins as much room as he could. He wrapped his hand into Kevin's short hair partly to keep himself up. 

"Mmmm, lets see what happens when I do this." Brian grinned before running his tongue right across AJ's balls, now on his knees with his cousin. 

"FUCK..SHIT.." AJ cried out. 

"Oooo, I like that response." 

"You're such a fucking tease Littrell." AJ growled. 

"So I've been told, just don't tell Nick. He takes pride in being the one who teases."

Brian and Kevin continued to lick and suck on AJ, teasing him with their tongues and lips. Kevin finally moving down the length of AJ's cock. Out of the five, AJ and Kevin's cocks were the most balanced. Just the right thickness and length to go with it. AJ could feel his legs begin to buckle from under him, groaning loudly. 

"You two are gonna be the death of me." AJ panted, his hips moving up against Kevin. 

Kevin sighed softly, loosening his throat muscles so AJ could fuck his mouth. Brian had moved his way back up, running is fingers between AJ's ass cheeks.

"How bout something inside that tight hole of yours?" Brian growled. 

"Yes please.." AJ begged. "I need fucked." 

Brian groaned loudly, looking down to see his cousin concentrating on the thickness inside his mouth before pushing a couple of wet fingers inside AJ's hole. 

"Brian..." AJ whined. 

"I'll be in you soon enough." Brian promised. 

AJ's mind was running like a freight train, loving the feel of his oldest brother's mouth around his cock and Brian's fingers in his ass. Brian's panting was hard and fast watching his cousin suck a bit faster and harder as he opened up AJ's hole before pulling his fingers out, this was one of those time all three men were thankful to the girls for teaching them how to hold back their orgasms for long periods of time. 

"AJ, can I have Kevin so he can fuck me?" Brian whispered up against his ear.

AJ whined and nodded. "As long as I'm getting fucked as well." 

"Oh you will be handsome, don't worry about that." Brian promised. 

Brian looked down at his cousin. "Kevin, off AJ's cock and move." 

Shocks ran through the older man's entire body, he loved when Brian got controlling and told him what to do. He popped off of AJ's leaking and throbbing cock before getting up and moving out of the way the best he could. Brian nudged AJ over to the wall, bending him over. 

"Hands on the wall and spread for me." Brian commanded. 

AJ did as Brian said ready to be taken Brian looked back at his cousin and grinned. 

"Behind me, I want your cock in my ass." 

Kevin wasn't one to pass up a chance to be inside his baby cousin, getting behind him, and sliding a couple of fingers inside the younger man. Brian groaned and pushed back against his cousin's fingers before rubbing his own cock and sliding it into the tight hole that was in front of him.

"Shit..Brian.." AJ whimpered, pushing back against him. 

"Fuck AJ! You're so tight!" Brian groaned. "Kev in me now!" 

Kevin pulled his fingers out, stroking his aching cock before sliding into Brian, setting the pace. AJ tried his hardest to stay up but loving the feel of Brian inside him. 

After a few minutes and a some hard thrusting later, AJ and Kevin both were begging Brian for their releases. Brian reached down and wrapped his hand around AJ's leaking cock, stroking quickly. 

"Cum for me boys." 

The three men screamed out each others name, not even caring that the water had gotten good and cold. Brian held onto AJ so he wouldn't fall as they tried to regain their breathing. Kevin finally pulled out of his cousin, Brian doing the same so AJ could stand back. 

"Shit! cold! cold!" AJ whined. 

Kevin turned and shut the water off, Brian pulling AJ between him and Kevin. 

"How do you feel now handsome?" Brian asked. 

AJ grinned looking at his two lovers. "Loved and happy." 

Kevin and Brian smiled at each other, happy to hear AJ's answer.

"Good, that's what we wanted." Kevin spoke. "We love you so much." 

The three got out to dry each other off and dressed for the day. AJ smiled happily knowing he was loved and seen for more then just the bad boy of the group.


	6. Pain Turned Into Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick was being short and cranky with the others, needing something only Kevin could give him.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Nick?" Brian asked as he stretched out on the couch. 

They were in the back of the bus, hanging out together but Nick had stayed in his bunk all day, worrying the others. 

Kevin looked towards Howie. "Did he seem out of sorts after you two had your fun a few weeks ago?" 

Howie thought back to when he got his revenge on Nick for making fun of him and shook his head. 

"No, he was content and sated that night." Howie promised. 

Kevin nodded, biting his lower lip also worried about his little brother. 

"Maybe he's just homesick." AJ offered. "It has been awhile since we've been out on the road and away from the girls." 

"That is true." Brian nodded. 

Kevin had a feeling it went deeper then just simple homesickness, Nick was being short with everyone and cranky. 

"I'll go talk to him." Kevin offered, getting up and heading out of the room, closing the door. 

Kevin moved over to the bunks, seeing Nick's curtain closed, but heard something. 

"Nick, can I come in?" Kevin asked softly. 

It took Nick a few minutes, but finally pulled the curtain back, turning back over onto his side. Kevin slid inside the bed next to Nick, shutting the curtain so they wouldn't be bothered. 

"Sweetness what's wrong?" Kevin asked, running his hand through Nick's hair lovingly. "You've been short with all of us and we are worried." 

Kevin learned long ago to be patient with the blonde, knowing Nick would open up when he was ready, this time was no different. Kevin felt the younger man sigh and turn to face him, burying his face into the older man's chest. 

"I'm sorry." Nick whimpered. 

Kevin tightened his grip around the younger man, holding him close and rubbing his back. Nick's entire body relaxed loving the warmth and love coming from his oldest brother. 

"Kev..I need.." Nick started, but couldn't finished. 

"What do you need sweetness?" Kevin encouraged. "I'm here for you." 

Nick looked up, his blue eyes silently pleading his brother. Kevin wrapped his leg around Nick, pulling him close to him causing Nick to whimper and press up against him. 

"Kevin.." Nick whined. 

"Nick, baby tell me." Kevin drawled. 

Nick continued to grind against Kevin, their cock rubbing up against each other, Kevin's eyes closing, loving the feel of Nick's cock up against his own, even though their clothes were still on. 

"Please let me..then I'll tell you." Nick begged. 

Kevin leaned down, kissing his youngest lover and nodded. "Go ahead." 

Nick whined as his hips moved faster, eyes closed and sweat beginning to form. Kevin loved when Nick wanted to dry hump him and knew how much Nick liked cumming in his pants. 

Kevin held Nick close, keeping his grip tight as the younger man rutted against him.

"Good boy, take your time." Kevin praised, his own hips moving up against Nick. 

"Kev..." 

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." 

Nick's hips became faster, his cock throbbing inside his pants, straining to get out. Kevin knew Nick was close, holding him tightly. 

"So close.." 

"Cum for me sweetness, spray inside your pants." 

Nick cried out, his seed shooting all inside his pants, Kevin following suit. 

"Kevin!" 

"Nick!" 

The men rode out their orgasms, panting hard and fast, holding each other close. After a few minutes, Nick finally calmed down. 

"Thank you." Nick said softly, kissing his lover. 

Kevin hummed softly, loving the feel of Nick's pink lips against his, kissing him back. 

"Anytime, I know how much you love rutting against me." Kevin grinned. "But I know there's more going on." 

Nick bit his lower lip and nodded softly. "I need a bit more then just the rutting...." 

Kevin nodded knowing what Nick needed, normally when Nick rutted, he needed a bit of pain to go with it, something only Kevin knew about. 

Kevin leaned down, nuzzling him gently. "Does my little pain slut need some attention?" 

Nick's body shook violently and nodded. "Yes." 

Kevin groaned loudly, loving Nick had come to him with this kink. "The bus will be empty for a few hours once we stop, I'll take care of you then." 

Nick nodded before the two changing into a pair of clean jeans and boxers, kissing each other before Nick settled back down into his bed. Kevin grinned seeing the special bag Nick always kept with him sitting at the end of his bed. 

After a few hours, the bus finally stopped and the guys piled out. Kevin had told the others he and Nick were going to stay behind and had told the driver to also enjoy himself for the few hours they would be stopped. Once everyone was gone, Kevin went to work in the backroom before getting Nick. 

"Sweetness, they're gone." Kevin whispered, nuzzling against Nick. 

Nick turned and smiled, kissing him lovingly, his eyes already going dark with need and lust. 

"Grab your bag and come to the back." Kevin instructed. 

"Yes Sir." Nick responded. 

Kevin shook before disappearing, heading for the back and waited for Nick. The blonde took a few minutes to calm down and grab his bag before heading for the back. Kevin heard the door open and smiled seeing Nick come in, shutting and locking the door. 

"Come to me." 

Nick nodded, walking over to Kevin, laying the bag down and kneeling in front of the older man. Kevin leaned down and rubbed Nick's cheek lovingly, happy to see the younger man lean into his hand. 

"Is everything in your bag my slut?" Kevin asked. 

"Yes Sir." Nick sighed softly, relaxing completely. 

"Strip." 

Nick nodded and quickly stripped his clothes as Kevin opened the bag, getting out the different candles, matches, ball stretcher, and weights. He lit the candles and set them on the table, letting the wax melt, hearing the small whimper coming from the blonde. 

"Hands and knees." 

Nick nodded and did as he was told, legs spread wide as Kevin settled down behind him. Nick and Kevin had been doing this dynamic privately for the last couple of years, Nick having a special bag and whatever was in it was what Nick wanted the older man to use on him, the items changing depending on how the younger man was feeling. 

Kevin ran his hand down Nick's back feeling the younger man relax knowing he completely trusted Kevin. The wax was ready and Kevin knew they were on a bit of a time limit. 

"Is my pain slut ready?" Kevin rasped. 

Nick nodded letting out a loud whine, pushing back against Kevin. "Yes Sir, please I need the pain." 

Kevin reached down, wrapping his hand around Nick's large balls, squeezing them. 

"OHHHHHHHH SIR!!" Nick cried out, loving the sensation of the pain. 

"Be as loud as you need to be my slut, it's just you and me here." 

Kevin let go of Nick's balls before wrapping the stretcher around them, adding the weights, groaning loudly as his cock twitched inside his pants. Nick's breathing had already hiked. 

"SIR FUCKING FEELS SO GOOD!" 

"I know it does my slut." Kevin leaning up, kissing Nick's neck and back lovingly. 

"Does my pain slut want to feel some warmness on his back?" Kevin asked, his hands still rubbing the younger man's body, pushing him back and forth gently letting his balls sway back and forth with the weights and stretcher, knowing Nick loved the sensation. 

Nick nodded, his entire body shaking from the pleasure the pain was giving him, his cock was hard and leaking. Kevin reached back, grabbing the first candle, blowing the flame out, and letting it slowly drip onto Nick's back. 

"FUCK!!" Nick cried out, his back arching down from the heat. Kevin pulled the candle up, letting the wax dry and Nick's nod to continue. Nick nodded and pulled his back up, Kevin dripping more, leaving a trail.

"Good boy, such a good slut I have." Kevin cooed. 

"Thank you Sir." Nick smiled, looking back at his oldest lover, eyes full of gratitude. 

Kevin set the candle down, moving up to his lover and kissing him gently, Nick responded before pulling away.

"I love you so much and so glad I came to you with this." Nick smiled.

Kevin's heart was filled with love and honor, running his hand down Nick's cheek. 

"I love you too and I'm so honored you came to me for this, do you want some more?" 

Nick nodded but could feel his body begin to relax. Kevin grabbed the other candle, letting the wax drip and run down Nick's back, hearing his cries and whimpers from the wax and stretcher turned Kevin on, his hand stroking his own cock as he continued to care for Nick. 

After a couple of hours, Nick finally let Kevin know he was done, Kevin shooting his load all over the towel he had laid down, Nick doing the same. 

"Thank you so much." Nick panting softly, kissing the older man.

Kevin kissed him back, holding him close, love for the younger man in his green eyes. 

"You're welcome my love, you know I'm here for whatever you need." Kevin reassured. 

They knew the others would be back soon and worked together to get Nick's stuff put away and showered to get the wax off Nick's back. Kevin smiled and kissed his love one last time before Nick put his bag back in his bunk. 

"Hey guys!" Brian yelled, coming up onto the bus, Howie and AJ following behind him. 

Nick smiled seeing his brothers hopping back on the bus, hugging them all.

"Well, someone is in a much better mood." AJ wiggled a brow. 

Nick grinned and nodded feeling Kevin wrap his arms around him, sighing contently. 

"Did you guys have fun?" Kevin asked, holding Nick close to him. 

"Yeah, was nice to get out in the fresh air." Howie nodded. "Wish you two would have joined us, but seems Nick is out of his funk." 

"Yes I am and I am sorry for being so short with you guys." 

Brian waved his hand. "We all have our days." 

The five men headed to the back as the bus started up and headed for their next city. Nick sighed in full contentment, snuggling down with the others for a movie and some popcorn. Thankful to Kevin for giving him the pleasure the pain created.


	7. Kevin and AJ Take a Breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple weeks since the tour started, and Kevin and AJ are at their wits end. They go to a local coffee shop to talk, and reminisce a bit, bonding.

It had been a couple of weeks since the tour started, and Kevin was feeling stressed. Brian and Nick were driving him nuts, and he needed space from them. As he looked around the tour bus, he ignored the blondes teasing Howie for the millionth time, and sought out AJ, who surprisingly was giving him the least amount of issues. 

“AJ, want to grab some coffee, I need to get away from Frick and Frack for a while, or I am going to go postal” Kevin nudged the younger man, who was reading a magazine, also ignoring the blondes. 

“Gladly” the tattooed man said, grinning up at the oldest, getting up and grabbing his wallet and shoes.

The group was now in London, doing a set of 3 shows at The O2 Arena, with today as an off day, and AJ and Kevin got off the bus, knowing there was a coffeeshop about a ten-minute walk away. They didn’t speak on the walk, just enjoying the fresh air. After ordering their coffees, they went to a table in the back of the shop, Kevin sighing heavily. 

“Alright, what’s going on with you man?” AJ asked, knowing Kevin like the back of his hand, after so many years together in the group. 

“Just feeling drained and tired. Refereeing Frick and Frack is a full-time job, on top of being away from our wives, and trying to perform each night” Kevin looked at the younger man, looking every bit of his age in that moment. 

AJ had never seen Kevin look so defeated and exhausted than he did right now, and it frankly scared him. He sipped his coffee and thought about what to say to the unofficial leader of them all. 

“Kev, do you want me to talk to Nick and Bri? Get them to cool the hell down? I have never seen you so damn worn down, and it’s really worrying me” AJ grabbed Kevin’s hand in comfort, and he looked up, squeezing it softly. 

“Please....I don’t know how many more of their pranks and hijinks I can take. I also have been missing Kristin terribly. I am reaching for my collar more and more, missing that structure, knowing what was expected of me, missing having intimate time with the wives” Kevin admitted, as he rubbed his throat, AJ unconsciously mirroring his actions. 

“I agree with you there man. I cannot wait to get back to the US, and have them back with us. I know we still won’t have our collars, but we will have most of the dynamic back, and that’s enough for now. I cannot wait to be recollared again” AJ sighed, taking a deep dredge of his coffee, getting up to get another, and a couple of pastries to share with Kevin. 

“Thanks dude. How are you doing with all this?” Kevin peered at AJ, who sighed, rubbing an eye, and scratching his beard, thinking for a moment. 

“I miss Rochelle. Love reconnecting with you guys, don’t get me wrong, but I miss the intimate time with my wife. I miss the other ladies as well. Thanks again for cheering me up after the opening night, I was just feeling really down that day, just tired of my past popping up again and again” AJ looked up at Kevin, a rare vulnerable look on his face. 

“AJ, look at me. You are so beyond worth more than your past. You prove it day after day. I am so damn proud of you, and what you have accomplished. Sure, there are days and times when you stumble, but you pick yourself back up, lean on us, and we help you through it. You make me the proudest big brother ever, and never ever doubt yourself little brother, because you have 9 people who love and support you, and that’s all that should matter” Kevin proclaimed, watching as AJ teared up at his little speech. 

“Wow, thanks Kev. That means the world to me. And the same words reflect back to you. You are the best big brother in the world, and I am so happy you joined Howie, Nick, and I. Inviting Brian was the icing on the cake, and we have proven time and time again, that we belong together. Adding our wives, and the dynamic we live at home, has just strengthened us” AJ grinned up at Kevin, who of course was tearing a bit. 

“Damnit AJ, got me crying in a coffeeshop in London. Jeez man” Kevin snarked, rubbing his eyes, hearing AJ’s gentle laugh. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here, and walk around some more. I’m not ready to go back and deal with the blondies again” AJ nudged Kevin, who nodded, and both men stood up draining their coffees, and throwing their trash away, before heading back out into the warm air, knowing a park was nearby. 

“So, what are you looking forward to most, with being back with our wives?” Kevin asked, as they strolled through the park, smiling seeing the kids playing together nearby. 

“Just having intimate time with Rochelle, and maybe having a threesome with you and Kristin, or getting together with Leigh or Lauren” AJ smiled, kicking a rock that had come across their path. 

“Same. I want intimate time with Kristin, but also want some time with the other wives. I’d love to have you in between Kristin and I, that would be amazing” Kevin smirked, smiling softly seeing AJ’s blush. 

“Damn you! But seriously Kev, are you going to be okay? I’m here for you, and I’ll talk to tweedle dee and tweedle dumb for you, get them to back off. Hopefully it will work, because if not, Howie might be exploding soon, and that’s the last thing I want to see, an angry Sweet D” AJ shuddered, remembering the last time Howie had exploded. It hadn’t been pretty. 

“Thanks, Aje, but I think I’ll be okay. Venting to you right now has helped a lot, along with getting some fresh air. I so hope those two have calmed down by the time we make it to the bus” Kevin scrubbed his faces, groaning a bit. 

“They will be, if they don’t want me going postal on them. I am as sick as you are with their behavior. It’s like we left the girls, so they are getting all their antics out, and I have a very bad feeling that Howie will be exploding, I just hope I’m not in the firing range, when he does” AJ had a dark look on his face, and he shook it off gently. 

The two went quiet, making their way back to the bus, opening the door, and hearing nothing. They climbed onto the bus, to see Howie scowling, looking at his laptop, muttering to himself furiously. 

“What’s going on Howie?” Kevin cautiously asked, wincing when Howie laid his glare on him, before he softened it, realizing it was Kevin and AJ, and not the two blondes. 

“I am almost at my breaking point with the two brats” Howie snarled, and AJ and Kevin swallowed, knowing they needed to talk to Nick and Brian soon. 

“Where did they go?” AJ asked, hoping they would be gone long enough for Howie to calm down. 

“Went to play basketball for a few hours” Kevin and AJ sighed, knowing they could calm Howie down in that time. 

“Okay good Howie, why don’t the three of us go get a nice dinner, have a couple glasses of wine, and relax, get you off the bus for a while?” Kevin suggested, sighing happily when Howie nodded. 

The three made their way to eat at a local pub, and Kevin and AJ got Howie calmed down. They resolved to talk to Nick and Brian the next day, and hoped that the two blondes would ease off of Howie, at least for a while. They all met back on the bus, ready to head to bed, knowing that they still had a number of weeks together left, until they were back in the states, and with their wives again.    



	8. Basketball Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howie chases Nick and Brian off of the bus, and the two go off to play basketball and get some Frick and Frack time.

“Brian! Nick!” Howie yelled through the bus, highly pissed off, beyond done with the two blondes’ teasing. It had been nonstop pranks since they had gotten on the bus, and Howie was near his limit. 

“Yes Howie?” Nick grinned, satisfied that another prank had gone off successfully. 

“If you two don’t get off this bus and leave me the hell alone, you aren’t going to like me much anymore!” Howie seethed, and Brian saw something in his eyes that said he wasn’t joking, and he nodded, pushing Nick off the bus.

“Okay Howie, we are going to go play basketball, be back in a couple hours” Brian placated, and Howie jerkily nodded, pointing towards the door. Brian and Nick flew off, grabbing their basketball on the way. 

“Okay man, let’s go find a court. There should be a park nearby” Nick enthused, dribbling the ball as they walked. 

“Yea Frack, let’s go. Maybe we should ease off on Howie, he looked pretty upset back there” Brian suggested, and Nick rolled his eyes, brushing the idea off. 

“He’ll be fine Frick. He’s a big boy, it’s nothing we haven’t done before. Remember the time I dropped soap in his mouth when he was asleep?” Nick grinned, as they neared the park. 

“How did he get you back for that? Putting Tiger Balm in your underwear. Remember that Howie will always exact revenge Nick” Brian reminded the younger blonde, as they found the court, thankfully empty. 

“Yea, yea, yea. That’s what he says. Howie will never explode, that’s not him. He did it once, at AJ, and it didn’t even last that long” Nick scoffed, as he shot the ball towards the basket a few times, making every shot. 

“How are your Bucs doing this season?” Brian asked, desperate to get away from Howie, a thought niggling in the back of his head, that he couldn’t shake. 

“Ugh! They are horrible. They need to fire that damn coach, I can’t take much more. We are 2-5, and we face Dallas next week. I love my team, but it’s becoming painful” Nick said mournfully, as he passed the ball to Brian. 

“Not surprised in the least. At least my Wildcats are doing well. 6-1 so far! Our linebacker is amazing, and I am really confident we can do well the rest of the season” Brian said happily, as he shot the ball a few times, dribbling between his legs, just enjoying the time with Frack. 

“At least one of us is happy. How do you think the tour is going?” Nick asked, as he tried to block a few shots from Brian. 

“Really well. We have sold out pretty much all of our stops, and the fans are so ecstatic to see us. Really loved going back to Austria, Switzerland, Sweden, and Germany. That’s where we got our start, and I love going back to see those fans, that have been there since 1993” Brian ran a few times around Nick, shooting above his head, missing the basket completely. 

“Same here Frick. Loved the energy they gave us. But I cannot wait to be back in the states. How much longer do we have before we are back?” Nick asked, taking a moment to swipe the sweat off his face. 

“About another month or so, buddy. How about we finish this up, and go to get some ice cream? We are on tour, we don’t need to have a real dinner tonight” Brian suggested, and Nick nodded his head. The two played for another fifteen minutes, before Nick tucked the ball under his arm, and they walked off the court, heading for the ice cream stand nearby. 

“Do you have your wallet? I forgot mine, in the rush to get away from Howie” Nick asked, and Brian nodded his head. 

“Why am I not surprised” Brian scoffed, as they approached the stand. Five minutes later, they were each licking tall cones, and walking around the park. 

“Well, might as well go back to the bus, we’ve wasted enough time” Nick glanced at Brian, who nodded, and they headed back for the bus, arriving 15 minutes later. 

“It’s quiet so I guess the other three went out” Brian opened the door, and the two settled on the couch, flipping on the sports channel. 

Twenty minutes later, the bus door opened again, and Kevin, Howie, and AJ stumbled onto the bus. Howie took one look at the two, and stormed off to the bunks, Kevin following him closely behind. AJ rubbed his eyes and looked at the two blondes.

“Nick, Brian. You two need to freaking cool it towards Howie. It’s getting beyond ridiculous, and rather childish. You two are grown men, act like it! Do you want Howie exploding at you two, because I can tell you from experience, it’s not fun, at all! Kevin and I are so done with refereeing you two. Do you want us to call the wives, get their input? I’m sure Leighanne, Lauren, and Leigh would love to hear what you two are up to” AJ knew he had to blackmail them a bit, because he couldn’t think of another way to get them to listen. 

“No! You don’t have to call the wives. We will cool it down, we promise” Nick’s eyes widened at the threat of telling the wives what he and Brian had been up to. 

“I swear Nickolas Gene. Howie is  _this_  close to exploding. Kevin and I won’t stop it, or help either of you, if he does. I really hope you remember what Kevin and I will do, if this keeps up. That is a threat, and a promise” AJ glared at the two, who shrunk down, and nodded. 

AJ sighed, and hugged the two blondes. He hated having to get strict, but this was beyond out of hand. He hoped that he had gotten through to them, but he missed the spark of mischief in Nick’s eye. If he had seen it, he would have gone through on his threat. 

“Let’s head to bed. We have a performance tomorrow, with a couple of interviews in the morning” AJ yawned, and Nick and Brian nodded, following him to the bunks. They both apologized to Howie, who nodded, sighing. The two blondes moved to their bunks, and settled down for the night, Nick already planning his next prank, grinning softly. 


	9. Howie Needs His Baby Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Howie finally explodes at Nick and Brian, he needs Alex, his baby brother. AJ is more than willing to help him out, and Howie is able to let go.

It had been a week since AJ had spoken to Nick and Brian, and the group was now in Spain. They had begged their management to get them a hotel for this stop, so that they could spend time off the bus. Management had agreed, and they were staying in a nice hotel, that was within walking distance of the arena they were performing at. 

“Brian, why don’t we swipe Howie’s clothes from the locker room, and make him walk back up here in just a towel?” Nick grinned, forgetting everything that had happened last week. The two were leaning against the balcony, having just come back from a day of interviews, knowing that Howie was swimming laps in the pool, while Kevin and AJ had gone into their own rooms, looking for alone time. 

“Nick. Do you not remember what happened last week?” Brian asked, incredulously. 

“Yes, I do, but this is too good to pass up. We haven’t done this prank in years. I want to do it, or are you too chicken to join me?” Nick goaded the older blonde, knowing Brian wouldn’t back down from a challenge. 

“Oh, you are on. Let’s get down there, before he’s done” Brian darted down the hotel steps, Nick following, the two almost to the pool.

The two kept an eye on Howie, who was too busy swimming laps to notice.  They went into the locker room, and took his clothes, Nick hiding them under his shirt. They crept back out, leaving the towel behind. 

“God that was classic, and he didn’t even notice” Brian laughed, as they got back to their hotel room. He was very thankful that Howie was sharing a room with AJ, while Kevin got his own, as usual. He and Nick typically shared, preferring it that way. The two settled down to watch some television, waiting for Howie. 

Fifteen minutes later, a pounding was heard at the door, and Nick opened it, smirking. The smirk slowly dropped off his face, a look of terror replacing it, at the look of pure hurt and anger on Howie’s face. He looked back at Brian, who had the same look of terror on his face, and the two blondes gulped. 

“Brian Thomas Littrell! Nickolas Gene Carter! You two little boys are going to be very sorry!” Howie yelled, dripping wet in his towel, panting from trying to run back up to the room, and avoid the other hotel patrons. He stormed through the door and slammed it, the two blondes having backed up to sit on the furthest bed from the door. 

“I am DONE! You two have pushed me beyond my limit. What the hell is it going to take for you two to stop your pranks on me.  You have now embarrassed the shit out of me, in a foreign country. Why is it always me that you pick on? I can’t deal with this anymore. You two are driving me further and further away. This is the lowest thing you two have ever done!” Howie exploded, and Nick and Brian trembled under his gaze, realizing that they had truly fucked up. 

 “Kevin and AJ are not going to be happy when they realize what just happened. AJ spoke to you two last week, and I can’t believe you two would just ignore AJ’s threat” At Nick and Brian’s gasp, Howie nodded his head. “Yes, I know all about that threat, and you two have pushed that far.  The wives are being called; I literally don’t know what else to do. I can’t believe you would do this to me” Howie looked at the two blondes heartbroken, before lowering his head and breaking down in tears, unable to look at the two of them anymore.

Nick and Brian looked at each other, shame on their faces. They had gone too far. The two hung their heads, listening to Howie’s sobbing. The door opened a second time, to reveal an angry looking Kevin and AJ, who had heard Howie’s rant, and met up together in the hallway. The two had waited until Howie quieted down, AJ having had warned the blondes that he and Kevin wouldn’t save them from Howie’s explosion. 

 They saw Howie in the towel, and immediately knew what the two blondes had done.  AJ went for Howie, while Kevin pointed at the two blondes, and then at his feet. Nick and Brian immediately followed the unspoken command, kneeling at Kevin’s feet, heads bowed. AJ looked at Kevin and spoke, his words ringing through the silent room, heard above Howie’s soft cries.

“I’m going to bring Howie back to our room. We will be occupied the rest of the night. Take care of those two, call the wives. Nothing else has worked” Kevin nodded, as AJ scoffed at the kneeling blondes, and took the older man into his arms, going into their room a couple doors down, making sure the coast was clear. Before he left, he whispered a couple things in Kevin’s ear, who looked confused, but nodded. 

“Come here Howie; I got you. We are away from those two imbeciles” AJ soothed the distraught man, who he helped lie on the bed. He went and got a pair of boxers, and sweats for Howie to put on, and helped him into them, sighing softly at Howie’s lingering cries. Howie sniffled, calming his tears a bit. 

“I need the breathplay. I need to be choked” Howie looked up at AJ, desperation on his face. He was so beyond hurt, stressed, and angry; he needed the stability and comfort that the choking brought him. AJ nodded his head, having had a feeling that Howie would need it, after what had just happened. 

“Do you want to do this in our little sides, or as adults?” AJ had to know, so that he could drop a little bit, if needed. He wasn’t going to go far, since he had to be aware of what he was doing to Howie. 

“Can we sink? I know you aren’t going far, but I need to go fully down” AJ nodded, and felt himself drop a little bit down, but still able to do what he need to do. He watched Howie’s eyes fully lighten, and he knew that the older man completely went under. 

“Alex, can you help me out?” Howie looked up at Alex, his eyes pleading. 

“Yes, Howie, I will help you. Let me just get the water that you drink afterwards, and I will choke you a bit” Alex made sure that his older brother was comfortable on the bed, and he went to the bathroom, filling up the water bottle with cool water. He came out and shook his head, Howie was still shaking a bit, from the stress and anger built up inside him. Alex put the water down, and looked at his big brother, with concerned eyes. 

“Big bro, I need you to try and ease your shakes. I won’t do this if you aren’t a little calmer. I don’t want to hurt you at all” Alex pleaded with Howie, who nodded and took a few deep breaths, feeling his body start to still. He closed his eyes, and focused on his breathing, feeling himself calm completely. He nodded up at Alex who smiled, and got up on the bed, kneeling over Howie’s chest. 

“How do you tell me you are done?” Alex asked, and Howie squeezed his sides.  

“Very good” Alex praised, and he wrapped his hands around Howie’s throat, squeezing just a little bit. Howie felt his breathing restrict, and he closed his eyes, loving the familiar sensations. Alex eased off, Howie caught a couple of breaths, and Alex squeezed again, harder and longer this time. 

This continued on for longer than usual, but Alex knew that Howie had not been this stressed and angry in a long time. Howie finally squeezed his sides, and Alex let go, grabbing the water for his older brother. 

“Are you alright? That was longer than you usually go” Alex looked up at his big brother concerned, and Howie gulped down the water, nodding. After Howie drank the entire glass, Alex pulled him into his arms, shaking his head, pulling up out of his little headspace. 

“Yes, I am good, I just needed it for longer this time. I can’t believe those two brats did that to me, embarrassed me that badly” Howie shook his head, feeling himself come up, but still cuddling in AJ’s arms. 

AJ realized that Howie was big again as well, but he still kept his arms around the older man, comforting him. He carded his hand through Howie’s hair, feeling him relax under his touch. 

“I know Howie. I am sure that Kevin and the wives are straightening them out right now. I have a feeling those two blondes are going to have very sore bottoms tomorrow, and will be very quiet for a few days” AJ knew that Kevin wasn’t happy, and he knew that Leighanne, Lauren, and Leigh would be even less happy to hear what Nick and Brian had pulled against Howie. 

“Yes, probably. Do you think I should forgive them right away, or make them wait?” Howie looked up at AJ, who was considering his words. 

“Hear their apologies, if they sound sincere and genuine, then accept them, but tell them that you still need a bit of space” AJ suggested, and Howie nodded. 

“Thanks baby brother. You have helped me out tonight, and I really appreciate it” Howie looked up and gave an innocent kiss to AJ’s cheek, and the bearded man smiled down, kissing Howie’s hair. 

“Anytime, big brother. You know that” AJ scooted down, and spooned Howie, the two falling asleep together, not wanting to engage in naughtiness tonight. 

Howie hoped that Kevin and the wives were teaching Nick and Brian a lesson, and that the lesson would sink in. He wanted to enjoy the rest of the tour with his brothers, without constantly being teased. As he fell asleep in AJ’s arms, he smiled, feeling so lucky to have the younger man in the ageplay dynamic with him, but both were sorely missing their Mommy and Momma. Howie knew he and AJ couldn’t wait for the wives to come on the US leg of the tour, so that Rochelle and Lauren could dive back into their play again with them. 


	10. Frick and Frack Learn A Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kevin and AJ walk in the hotel room, and see what Brian and Nick have done, Kevin knows he is in over his head. He has to call the ladies, and get Leighanne's advice on how to discipline the blondes. The next morning, the blonde duo approach Howie to apologize. Will Howie accept their apologies?

Kevin watched Howie and AJ leave for their hotel room, Howie crying in AJ’s arms, the younger man glaring at the two kneeling blondes at Kevin’s feet. As the door shut, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. 

“What the fuck were you two thinking?! Pulling the most juvenile prank of them all, taking Howie’s clothes while he was swimming. Are we adults, or in junior high again? Because you two are acting like immature teenagers” Kevin lectured, as he paced the floor.

Nick and Brian kept their heads bent, swallowing painfully. They knew they were in deep trouble, and could only wonder what would happen as punishment. Nick was cursing himself in his head, because he dragged Brian into this, and he knew that he was the instigator of all of this. 

“I am calling Leighanne, Lauren, and Leigh. There is nothing else AJ and I can do, you two are uncontrollable” Kevin pulled out his phone and called Kristin. 

“Hey baby, are you, and the other wives free?” Kevin knew it was about 3pm where the girls were, compared to the 8pm at night it was currently in Spain. 

“Yes love, what’s going on?” Kristin thought it was odd that Kevin was asking for the other girls, usually he just wanted to talk to her. 

“I have two kneeling blondes at my feet, who are in serious trouble. I need to talk to Leighanne, Lauren, and Leigh. I need to ask Leighanne what to do with them” Kevin revealed, scrubbing his face, sighing heavily. 

“Oh boy. They are right here. Let’s hang up, and I’ll call you on FaceTime. Give me two minutes” Kevin agreed, and Kristin hung up, looking at the other wives. 

“Leighanne, Leigh, Lauren. Kevin needs you three, especially you Leighanne. He currently has Nick and Brian kneeling at his feet. I’m guessing it involves Howie somehow as well, since he asked for you Leigh” the three women sighed, Leighanne’s eyes going stormy. 

“Call Kevin on FaceTime please” Kristin nodded, and pressed the button. Kevin’s face soon appeared, and the five women saw him looking angry and annoyed. 

“What happened?!” Leighanne didn’t want to beat around the bush, as Kevin aimed his phone at the two blondes.

“Nickolas Gene, I want an answer NOW!” Leighanne barked, as neither blonde moved to answer. 

“We have been teasing Howie relentlessly, and we took it too far tonight. We had come back from a day of meetings, and he was swimming in the pool. I wanted to pull a prank, and dragged Brian into it as well. We took Howie’s clothes from the locker room, forcing him to come back to the room in just a towel, Mistress” Nick heard all five women gasp in shock, before Leighanne’s voice was heard, above Leigh and Lauren’s angry voices. 

“Brian Thomas! Did you go along with Nickolas’s plan, willingly?” Leighanne spoke in a bare whisper, which scared the blondes more than yelling ever would. 

“Yes Mistress” Brian’s admittance shocked the five women, who were angrier than ever before.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?! First going after Howie when he brought his puppy side out, and now this? Do you seriously want to lose Howie in the dynamic, the home, the group? Where is he, Kevin?” Leigh asked, beyond pissed off. 

“He is with AJ. Rochelle and Lauren, you two should know what he is doing. AJ told me to say that to you” Rochelle and Lauren nodded, knowing exactly what Howie and AJ were doing. 

“Good! I am glad he is with AJ, that is just what he needs” Lauren looked to Leighanne, asking permission to yell at her husband. Leighanne nodded, and Lauren took Kristin’s phone. 

“Nickolas! Look at me” Nick looked up at the irate face of his wife, and gulped. He swallowed, and opened his mouth. 

“Yes Mistress?” he winced as Lauren took a deep breath in, before glaring at him again. 

“Nickolas, you are a grown adult. I understand you love jokes and pranks, but what you did to Howie tonight, was cruel, embarrassing, and downright evil. You know that you all have paparazzi or fans always following you, especially when you are overseas. You could have just damaged Howie’s reputation, the group’s reputation. What if he had been seen?” Lauren lectured, as Nick nodded his head, realizing what could have happened. 

“I wasn’t thinking Mistress” Nick knew that his excuse was feeble, and winced as Leigh exploded again, grabbing the phone from Lauren. 

“Wasn’t thinking? Really Nickolas? God, I don’t even know what to say to either of you right now. Kevin, what else have they been doing?” Leigh asked, as Kevin pulled the phone back towards him. 

“The usual teasing and pranks. Soap in his mouth while he sleeps, provoking him while he is working on his laptop, throwing food at him while we eat, the typical bullshit they pulled when we first started touring” Kevin reported, rubbing his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted to do tonight. 

Leighanne and Kristin looked at each other, remembering that first tour, and what the two blondes had done. Leigh gave the phone to Leighanne, and stormed off. Rochelle followed her, going to calm her down. Kristin looked at Kevin, and nodded, Kevin knowing that she was going with Rochelle and Leigh. This just left Lauren and Leighanne in the room. 

“Brian Thomas. What is your “great” excuse?” Leighanne asked, venom coloring her tone. 

“Nick goaded me into it, challenged me. I stupidly agreed, as if he challenged my manhood, Mistress” Brian gulped, as he admitted his misbehavior. 

“That’s it! Kevin, they each get 15 minutes corner time, and you are going to have to spank them. Do you have a hairbrush there?” Leighanne asked, so beyond done. 

“Yes, I do, one with a wooden backing” Kevin told the two to stay where they were. He ran to his room to get his hairbrush, and ran back into the room, the blondes hadn’t moved. 

“Will this work?” He held up the brush, and Leighanne nodded. 

“Perfect. 5 spanks with your bare hand, 5 with the hairbrush, and then corner time. After that, they are immediately to go to bed” Leighanne ordered, and the two kneeling blondes gulped, knowing they deserved it. 

“Okay, do you want to stay on while I spank them, or call you after they are in bed?” Kevin asked.

“Call me afterwards. I don’t want you juggling the phone while you are disciplining them. And they are to sleep in separate beds tonight, I know they like to cuddle when they are alone together” Leighanne sighed, hating having to do this from afar. Lauren rubbed her shoulder, both women looking at each other. 

“Alright I’ll call you in half an hour” Kevin promised, and hung up, looking at the two brats below him. 

After 4 rounds of spanking, Nick and Brian were in opposite corners, tears in their eyes, wincing a bit at the pain in their bottoms. Kevin kept an eye on them, scrolling through his phone, thankful that it was almost over. 15 minutes passed slowly, and Kevin got each of them out, and in bed, separately. He sternly told them to go sleep, and walked out of the room, knowing they would listen. 

“Alright Leighanne, Nick and Brian are spanked, and had corner time. They are in separate beds, nearly asleep” Kevin reported as he got back into his own room, kicking his shoes off, sitting on his bed. 

“Good. Thank you, Kevin, I am sorry you had to do that. I just hope the two apologize to Howie tomorrow morning, and that they are sincere and genuine” Leighanne thanked the oldest of the boys, hating that he had to be the one to spank them. 

“It’s no problem. This will cure the problem. We should have no more issues now. Tell Kristin I love her, and I’ll call her tomorrow. I’m beat, and want to crawl in bed myself” Kevin yawned, as Leighanne made a noise of agreement. 

“Will do Kev, good night love” Leighanne smiled, and Kevin responded in kind before hanging up, asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

The next morning, Howie and AJ were sitting down for breakfast, and Nick and Brian came up to their table, looking apologetic, and hesitant. Howie looked up, and his eyes widened, swallowing. 

“What do you two want?” AJ waspishly asked, laying a hand on Howie’s arm, reassuring him he was right there. 

“To apologize to Howie” Brian stated softly, hating the look in Howie’s eyes. 

“Go to our room, we will meet you there. I don’t want this happening in public” the blondes nodded, grabbed a quick breakfast, and went up to Howie and AJ’s room to wait for them. 

“Remember what I said last night Howie, just listen, and decide whether or not to accept. Same thing you did when we screwed up after you came out with your puppy side” AJ reassured Howie, who nodded, as the two walked back up to their room.

They walked in to see Nick and Brian sitting on the bed, the two blondes going back to their knees when they saw Howie and AJ come in. AJ kissed Howie on the cheek, before moving away, going to the corner of the room, staying out of it, but remaining near for Howie’s sake. 

“Well, what do you two have to say” Howie asked, arms crossed. 

“We are so damn sorry Howie, we didn’t realize how wrong that last prank was. We could have risked your reputation, the group’s reputation, your safety, any number of things. We went entirely too far, and only can apologize, promising that it will not happen again, we swear. The last thing we want is you walking away from the dynamic, the home, the group, all of it” Nick stated softly, Brian nodding with him. 

“I know this is the second time we have done this, so you are even less likely to believe us, and we understand that. The only thing the two of us can do is show you that we won’t do this again. No more juvenile pranks, no more teasing. You are important to the two of us, the group, the dynamic. We are not BSB without our Howie D, and the two of us took advantage of you” Brian bit his lip, hoping that Howie would at least accept their apology. 

Howie listened to the two of them, and paced as he thought. It sounded genuine, and he really hoped that they would indeed show him that they were serious. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, as he stopped, and really looked at the two kneeling men. 

“Nick, Brian, look at me please” Howie asked, and the two blue eyed blondes looked into the pain-filled brown eyes. 

“I want to believe you, badly. I am going to accept your apology, but you two need to give me some space. This will not affect any performances, I guarantee that. But I will be spending more time with AJ and Kevin for now, and slowly hanging out with the two of you again. You need to show me through your actions, how sorry you are. That is what I am willing to do” Howie closed his eyes, swallowed, and looked back at the two men, who had sighed in relief. 

“Thank you, Howie, we promise that we will show you how sorry we are. May we get up and hug you again?” Brian asked, and softly smiled at Howie’s nod, both blondes getting up and wrapping Howie in a tri-hug. 

Things were tense for a few weeks afterward, but soon enough, it was like things had never gotten as bad as it did. Howie joked around with Nick and Brian again, and the boys never brought back their pranks as bad as they had. They still gently teased Howie, who smiled and lobbed them back good-naturedly. Kevin and AJ breathed a huge sigh of relief, knowing that the rest of the overseas tour would go smoothly. 


	11. Playing Together In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wanted to thank Kevin for everything he had done the best way he knew how, in public.

Kevin bit his lower lip as they headed into the club, Nick looked back at his oldest lover, grinning. They were in Amsterdame for a couple of nights and Nick wanted to fulfill one of Kevin's fantasies for him, just as the older man had done for Nick. 

"Nick, I don't know about this..." Kevin said. 

"It'll be okay sexy, no one will even care there's two pop stars on the floor fucking each other." 

Kevin's body shook as they made their way through the crowd, music pounding in their ears, the smell of sex and sweat swarmed the air around them. The two made it to the bar, ordering a couple of beers and watching the sex fest before them on the dance floor, Kevin's cock was already hard and throbbing inside his jeans. Nick grinned seeing his lover in his uncomfortable state, he leaned over and began teasing the older man, his hand running right up against Kevin's cock. 

"Fuck.." Kevin groaned, wiggling in his seat. 

Nick smirked, his head moving right over to Kevin's neck, kissing and nipping. 

"Nick..." 

"Come on, I wanna dance with my sexy boyfriend." Nick rasped in Kevin's ear, seeing the other man shake. 

Kevin let Nick lead him to the middle of the floor, turning him around and pulling him against him. Kevin closed his eyes, groaning loudly as their hips bumped and grind against each other, bodies all around them doing their own naughty dance. 

"You feel so fucking good up against me, love having your ass grinding against my cock." Nick rasped, his hands not loosening their grip on Kevin's thighs. 

"Nick..God I need you." Kevin drawled, his accent coming out thick. 

Nick's entire body shook, his hips grinding harder and faster against the older man. 

"You want me to take you?" Nick teased. "Right here, in front of all these people?" 

Kevin cried out listening to Nick's words, his hips continuing to grind with the blonde's. 

"Yes Nick, fuck you know I love being watched." Kevin groaned. 

Nick grinned and nodded. "I know and it's so fucking hot knowing you like having a thick cock inside you while others watch you be taken like a little slut." 

Kevin groaned as the music continued to pump through the air and into the two men's ears, both their cocks hard and throbbing, feeling the pre leaking inside their pants. 

"Keep your eyes closed or it ends here." Nick growled, letting Kevin feel and hear the domance. 

Kevin nodded, his eyes going closed as he panted hard and fast, wanting Nick to fuck him. 

Nick reached up and unbuttoned Kevin's pants, pulling them down just far enough to get to the older man's ass, leaving his cock covered for now. 

Kevin laid his head back against Nick's shoulder, thankful they were both the same height. He made sure to keep his eyes closed as he felt Nick's fingers move between his ass cheeks, groaning loudly.

"I'm going to fuck that ass nice and hard, just the way you like it." 

Kevin's breathing had hiked, his cock throbbing inside his pants. Nick pulled the lube out of his back pocket, lubing up and sliding a couple of fingers inside Kevin's tight hole.

"Fuck Nick!" Kevin cried out, arching back against the younger man's fingers. 

"Don't worry, you'll get what you want soon." Nick promised, his fingers moving faster. 

"We've got an audience and we are about to give them a show they won't ever forget." 

"Nick, fuck me please." Kevin begged. 

Nick pulled his fingers out before lubing his cock up and sliding into his oldest lover. 

"Nick!!" Kevin arched back. 

Nick grunted as he moved his thick cock in and out of Kevin's tight hole, loving how Kevin's ass clenched around him. 

"You feel so damn good my slut." Nick groaned. 

Kevin whimpered, the dirtiness creeping through his body knowing he couldn't open his eyes, but could feel eyes on him and his lover as they grinded against each other, the music setting the pace for their love making. 

Nick slid his hand inside the front of Kevin's pants, wrapping it around Kevin's weeping cock, stroking him.

"Nick please...I need to cum." Kevin whimpered. 

Nick's pace inside Kevin's ass matched his hand, wanting the older man to go over. 

"Cum for me." Nick growled, pushing into Kevin one last time, letting his thick seed spill inside the older man. 

"NICK!" Kevin cried, shoot his load inside his pants and all over Nick's hand. Nick didn't stop until they were both spent, leaning on each other for support. Kevin felt his youngest lover pull out of him and his hand coming out of his cum stained pants, pulling them up. 

Kevin turned, looking into Nick's blue eyes, gratitude and thankfulness in his own green ones. 

"Thank you so much." 

Nick grinned and kissed Kevin gently before pulling him towards the doors, wanting to get back to the hotel and cuddle with him. Kevin pulled Nick into his room and right to the shower. They cleaned each other up before laying in bed together, kissing each other. 

"Tonight was amazing love." Kevin grinned. 

"Just my way of saying thank you." Nick replied, a small blush on his cheeks. 

Kevin pulled his baby brother down into his arms, snuggling close, both thinking about their girls and wondering how they were doing. He hoped this wouldn't be the last time he and the blonde could play in public together.


	12. Comforting Lauren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren was missing Nick and seeks comfort from Leighanne

Leighanne was sitting out on the patio deck, enjoying the cooler day. The guys had only been gone for a few weeks, but it didn't take long for the house to feel empty and she was missing her baby. 

Leighanne was in her own world but pulled back to reality when she heard the back door slide open seeing Lauren come out. 

"Hey honey bun." Leighanne smiled, opening her arms up for the younger woman. 

Lauren walked over to the older woman, sitting down next to her. Lauren was struggling not having Nick with her, they had been away from each other before but not for a full fledged tour like this one. 

Leighanne pulled her youngest lover into her arms, letting Lauren snuggle.

Leighanne played with her hair lovingly, letting her know it was okay. "Wanna talk about it?" 

Lauren sighed softly. "Does it get any easier?" 

"Yes honey bun, it does." Leighanne reassured. "Look at it this way, back in the day we didn't have anyway to actually see each other when the guys were gone." 

Lauren nodded softly. "Yes, I am thankful for the different ways I can talk to Nick, but it's still not the same." 

"I know its not honey bun." Leighanne agreed, playing with Lauren's hair lovingly. 

"Is there something else wrong?" Leighanne asked. 

Lauren bit her lip, she was hiding so much but had agreed with Nick to keep certain things quiet. 

"Hey, it'll be okay." Leighanne soothed. "We will be back with the guys in a few months when they get back into the States." 

"I know and I can't wait." Lauren smiled. 

Leighanne and Lauren stayed curled with each other, the older woman running her fingers up and down Lauren's arm, feeling her shiver. 

"I miss our puppy and kitty too." Lauren grinned. 

Leighanne chuckled softly. "As do I and I'm sure they miss being in that mindset." 

Lauren went quiet again, enjoying the time with the older woman before speaking again. 

"Are you and Brian really still happy here with us?" 

Leighanne was shocked but smiled softly. "Yes we are, I've not seen Brian this content or happy in a long time." 

Lauren smiled softly. "Nick and I were so happy when you guys joined." 

Leighanne grinned. " So were we, I know we surprised everyone especially with the way we were raised." 

Lauren looked up at the older woman. "Yeah, what did make Brian want to join so eagerly?" 

"That's not my place to say, but I will say it has opened up a few doors for Brian to explore." 

Rochelle watched the two woman snuggle outside, her hands wrapped around her wifey mug, trying to feel AJ there with her in some way. She knew what Lauren was going through, they all did. 

"The first one is always the hardest." A soft voice said, wrapping her arms around the other woman. 

Rochelle leaned back and looked up at Leigh nodding. "Yes it is, I thought I'd die that first tour away from AJ." 

Leigh chuckled softly, nodding in agreement as the two woman held one another, watching out the window. 

"The three of us are lucky though." Leigh said. "Imagine if we had been told we had to stay in the shadows like Kristin and Leighanne had to be." 

Rochelle shivered and nodded knowing just how lucky they were to meet their husbands later in their careers. 

"But I look up to Leighanne and Kristin so much for sticking by Brian and Kevin like they did." 

"Yes." Leigh agreed, swaying with Rochelle. 

"Do you think the guys are having fun?" Rochelle asked. 

"With the rules being lifted while they are on tour," Leigh chuckled. "I'm sure they are taking every advantage of it." 

Rochelle also giggled before turning her head, kissing the other woman lovingly, sighing softly feeling Leigh respond and slide her tongue inside Rochelle's mouth. 

The two woman pulled away, panting softly and grinning. "Wanna go break in my new chair?" 

Rochelle nodded setting her mug down and following the other woman into her and Howie's bedroom. 

Leighanne continued to pet and play with Lauren's dark hair, hearing the younger woman sigh softly. 

"How did you do it?" Lauren asked, looking up at the older woman.

Leighanne smiled softly, running her fingers over Lauren's cheek. "Lots of communication, patience, and love." 

Lauren nuzzled up against the older woman, sighing in contentment feeling the tighter hold. She felt so happy and comforted being wrapped in her oldest lover's arms.


	13. Having Fun With Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle and Leigh decide to go have some fun together.

Rochelle whimpered and arched the best she could being strapped into the new chair Leigh had gotten, her legs spread as the machine pushed the dildo in and out of her soaking wet hole, Leigh was on the bed with her own dildo groaning softly watching the younger woman. 

"Leigh.." Rochelle whimpered, her eyes glazed over. 

Leigh smiled hearing the other woman whimpering and moaning. "Yes sweet pea? Does that feel good?" 

"Yes, God yes it does!" Rochelle cried out. 

Leigh smiled as she watched the machine continue to fuck the younger woman, pushing and pulling her own dildo into her hole, playing with her breasts. She finally pulled the toy out and moved over to the chair, seeing Rochelle panting hard and fast, her own toy soaking wet from the two orgasms she had already been put through. 

Leigh leaned down, kissing Rochelle lovingly, loving the feel of her responding. Rochelle moaning as the older woman began to play with her breast before moving her kisses down her neck and over her nipple. 

"Sweetie, please..." Rochelle begged. 

Leigh pulled off of Rochelle's breast, but continued to squeeze and tug at the nipple. 

"Is my sweet pea done?" Leigh rasped. 

Rochelle whined and nodded. "Yes please, it's starting to hurt." 

Leigh nodded and shut the machine off, pulling the dildo out before reaching down and rubbing between her legs. 

Rochelle whimpered feeling Leigh's hand swipe up against her fold, bringing her cum covered fingers to her mouth, licking them. 

"Mmmm, my sweet pea taste so good." Leigh sighed. 

Rochelle blushed and smiled up at the older woman, feeling sated and happy. "You're welcome to clean me up." 

Leigh grinned looking at her. "You sure?"

"Yes, I just needed to get the toy out of me." 

Leigh smiled and moved down between Rochelle's legs, cleaning the younger woman hearing her sigh happily. 

Leigh finally unstrapped Rochelle from the chair, the two snuggling on the bed, Rochelle sighing happily feeling the older woman's fingers run over her cheek. 

"How are you doing?" Leigh asked. 

"I'm doing good." Rochelle smiled. 

"I miss Howie and the others."

"I do too, I can't wait for them to come back to the states." 

Leigh nodded in agreement, yawning softly. 

"Sleep sweetie, I love you." 

"I love you too." 

The two woman fell asleep, loving the fun they always had with each other.


	14. Leigh Reveals A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leigh has been trying to deal with wanting something in the bedroom, that Howie usually helps her with, but with him gone, she is struggling. Kristin steps in, and gives her a hand.

Leigh looked down twisting her fingers, a habit she had picked up from years of being with Howie. It had been over a month since the Boys had left for the tour, and she was starting to feel lonely. Sure, she loved her fellow wives, but Howie had always been willing to do something that she was missing. See, Leigh loved things a little rougher at times in the bedroom, and she was needing it, badly. 

“Hey, Kristin, do you know what’s wrong with Leigh, she’s looked a little anxious the past few days, and I’m not sure what’s going on” Rochelle commented to her older lover, who nodded her head. 

“Yes, I have, and I was planning on talking to her tonight, see what’s going on” Kristin smiled, laying a kiss on her younger lover, always happy to be with one of them, her mind racing. 

“Okay, good, because I hate seeing one of us so upset. I know it’s hard not having the guys, and I am sorely missing AJ myself” Rochelle admitted, laying her head on Kristin’s shoulder, hugging her tightly. 

“Oh sweetie, we will be with them again soon. Why don’t you spend time with Lauren, maybe have a movie night together, and talk? Think that might help?” Kristin cooed, knowing all too well what the two younger ones were going through, having gone through it for years now. 

“Yea, I’ll go find her now, spend the night with her” Rochelle nodded, kissing Kristin softly, before going to find Lauren. Kristin nodded, before going to Leigh and Howie’s room, knowing the younger woman would be there.

“Hey Leigh, can I come in?” Kristin called through the door, knocking softly.

“Yes!” Leigh smiled softly seeing her older lover walk through the door, her fingers still twisting softly. Seeing this, raised alarm bells in Kristin’s head, and she quickly locked the door, striding over to the bed, pulling Leigh into her arms. 

“What’s going on lovey?” Kristin grabbed Leigh’s hands forcing the younger woman to still them. Leigh looked up, a lost and wanting look in her eyes. 

“Missing Howie, and missing something we do in the bedroom, something I have been sorely needing” Leigh admitted in a small voice, causing Kristin’s eyes to widen. 

“What do you need lovey?” Kristin wondered what Leigh was needing, hoping she could help her out. 

“I want sex, a little rougher, not so much sweet and loving. Want to be teased a bit, played with, used a bit” Leigh looked up, hoping Kristin would understand. 

Kristin looked shocked, but a slow smile crossed her face. She had done that a few times with Kevin herself, usually it was him wanting things rougher, so she was used to being on that side of it. She smiled down at Leigh, nodding her head.

“Want me to get a little rough with you? Kevin wants that sometimes, so I am used to doing that. I am willing to help you out” Leigh’s eyes widened, and Kristin could see the hope and wanting swimming in them. 

“Please.....please Mistress” Kristin groaned hearing Mistress coming from Leigh, not expecting it, but knowing that it fit the situation they currently were in. 

“Yes, Princess, Mistress will help you out, since you have been so spoiled by your husband” Kristin looked at Leigh, and Leigh shrank in on herself, loving the look in Kristin’s eyes. 

“So, princess has been hiding things from her sisters. She wants rougher sex, but was too scared to admit it. What should I do about that, should Mistress really indulge in princess’s fantasies?” Kristin looked down, scoffing softly, shaking her head.

“Please Mistress, please treat princess roughly, tease her, play with her” Leigh pleaded, whining softly. 

“Fine. Strip, and sit up against the headboard, while I get some toys” Kristin softly ordered. Leigh nodded, and quickly got naked, sitting up against the headboard, keeping her eyes on Kristin the entire time. 

“Take the vibrator and start pleasuring yourself, while I attach the nipple clamps, and you watch me undress myself, princess” Kristin gave Leigh the vibrator, setting it for the lowest setting, and leaned over. 

Kristin started tweaking, and getting Leigh’s nipples to stand at attention, sucking them a bit, before attaching the clamps, and pulling slightly on the chain connecting them, smirking at the whine the younger woman let out.  

“Watch as Mistress gets undressed. Any noise, or talking, and I’m tying you to the bed” Kristin growled, and Leigh nodded vigorously, still running the vibrator along her folds, feeling her orgasm build up. 

“So princess wants to be played with, teased. Fine with Mistress, I’ll leave you panting, whimpering for release” Kristin casually stated, as she slipped her shirt off, exposing her red bra, and lithe body. Leigh tried to stay quiet, watching her Mistress. 

“Princess, do you really deserve this attention? Hiding this from us, for more than a month? I don’t even know what to say to that. I thought you trusted us, knew that we wouldn’t shame you, would help you out. Guess I was wrong” Kristin shook her head, as she unbuttoned her jeans, lowering them, showing Leigh her sopping panties, as Leigh’s cheeks burned with shame. 

“Mistress, princess apologizes” Leigh’s eyes widened, as she realized her mistake. Kristin’s eyes darkened, as she kicked her jeans off, tore off her panties, and stalked over to the bed, taking the vibrator from Leigh, and pulling her legs down, making her lay flat on the bed. 

“What did Mistress tell you? You may speak, this once” Kristin barked, as she got the rope from the toy chest, and tied Leigh to the bed.

“Princess wasn’t to speak or make noise Mistress” Leigh closed her eyes, knowing that she screwed up. 

“Exactly. Now you get to watch me finger myself, and get myself off. Mistress was going to allow princess the pleasure, but now as punishment, you get to watch me” Kristin sat between Leigh’s legs, opening her legs up, exposing her wet folds, and inserted her fingers. 

“So, princess thought she could hide something as big as this. Wonder what else she could possibly be hiding from us. I wonder if I can get her to admit it, admit her fantasies” Kristin mused, as she felt her orgasm get closer, her fingers furiously rubbing and twirling her clit, panting slightly. Leigh couldn’t take her eyes off the scene in front of her, groaning silently, wiggling a bit. 

“LEIGH!” Kristin whimpered out a few minutes later, as she spilled out onto the bed, coating her fingers in her juices, and leaning over, rubbing them on Leigh’s lips, smirking. 

“Go ahead, lick your lips, see what you missed by misbehaving” Kristin scoffed, as Leigh eagerly ran her tongue along her lips, biting them, savoring the taste of Kristin. 

Kristin reached down and pulled on the nipple clamps, seeing the wince that Leigh let out. She grabbed the vibrator again, and turned it up higher, putting it on Leigh’s sensitive folds, smiling as Leigh threw her head back, arching into the sensations. 

“There we go princess. Arch and rut against the vibrator. Show me how dirty you actually are, that you can actually hump a vibrator and get off” Kristin ordered, and a few minutes later, Leigh came, spilling her juices all over the vibrator. 

“Want to lick the vibrator, taste yourself?” Kristin held up the wet vibrator, and grinned as Leigh nodded, and she ran the vibrator along her lips, Leigh lapping it up, tasting her own orgasm. 

“Okay, I think Princess learned her lesson. You may speak and make noise again” Kristin untied Leigh, and the younger woman sat up on her knees, nodding, waiting for Kristin’s next words. 

“Come over here, princess, I want your hands on me, want you to get me off, just by touch” Leigh eagerly leaned over, and started groping Kristin’s breasts, sucking gently on her nipples, and ghosting her fingers on the exposed flesh. 

Kristin shuddered, loving the sensations, and feeling her arousal peaking again, her orgasm building. She whined softly, letting Leigh’s hands roam her body. 

“There we go princess, get Mistress off. Then maybe Mistress will be kind and eat you out. Would princess like that?” Kristin asked. 

“Yes Mistress, princess would love to be ate out by Mistress” Leigh smiled softly, as she lowered her hands, running them along Kristin’s belly, and going towards her thighs, avoiding her folds, since Mistress didn’t say she could touch there. 

“Very good Princess. No touching my folds or clit, I want to get off by your other touches” Kristin whimpered softly, trembling a bit, feeling her orgasm get nearer and nearer. 

“Close Princess, go faster please” Leigh nodded, going back up to Kristin’s breasts, squeezing and sucking on the nipples, smiling at the whines Kristin was letting out. 

Kristin whimpered out Leigh’s name a second time, spilling out again, taking Leigh’s hand, and rubbing it on her soaking wet pussy. 

“Lick” she commanded, and smiled, panting as she came down from her orgasm, and watching Leigh lick her hand, moaning softly at the taste of her juices. 

“Lay back and open up, I want to eat that pussy out” Kristin smirked as Leigh eagerly laid back, and lifted her legs, spreading them wide, exposing her pussy again, and Kristin grinned, crawling up between her legs, and bending her head down, sticking her face in Leigh’s folds, starting to lick and tease her folds, feeling the younger woman wiggle below her. 

“Please, Mistress, please” Leigh begged, wanting Kristin to go faster. 

Kristin squeezed her thighs in warning, and Leigh whimpered softly, quieting down. Kristin grinned, going a little faster, feeling Leigh start to leak her juices out. 

A few minutes later, Leigh whimpered out “Mistress!” and Kristin lapped up all of her juices, licking her clean. 

Kristin sat up, took the nipple clamps off, and took Leigh in her arms again.

“How was that lovey? Was that what you wanted?” Kristin asked, rubbing her arms softly, rocking her gently in her arms. 

“Yes, Kristin, exactly what I have been missing. Thank you so much. I am so sorry for keeping this from you ladies, I thought I could hold on until we were back with the guys, but it became so overwhelming, and I just withdrew” Leigh looked up in Kristin’s eyes, apology swimming in her own.

“It’s alright lovey, I am just happy you told me” Kristin laid the both of them down, and spooned the younger woman, running her hands through her hair, knowing that Leigh would be asleep soon. She sighed happily, feeling Leigh get heavy in her arms, and she smiled, closing her own eyes, one day closer to being back with their loving husbands. 


	15. A Girl's Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl's have a night in, where Lauren reveals something major, and they discuss the dynamic, and the future.

Leighanne sighed softly, as she carded her fingers through Rochelle’s hair, the two women laying on the couch, watching tv. Kristin was cleaning up in the kitchen, dinner recently over with.  Lauren and Leigh were elsewhere in the home, but Leighanne could sense that things were tense and shaky in the home. Lauren had been moody and withdrawn, and Leigh had dragged her up to her room to talk to her, finally fed up with it all. 

“What’s wrong with Lauren?” Rochelle asked, looking up at Leighanne from her position in the older woman’s lap.  Leighanne shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I have no idea sweetie. Let’s just hope Leigh can get through to her” Leighanne responded, smiling as Kristin came in, and settled down next to her. Leighanne wrapped her other arm around the younger woman, and Kristin laid her head on Leighanne’s shoulder, sighing contently. 

The three heard Lauren’s bedroom door open, and two minutes later, the two women entered the living room, tears in their eyes, with Leigh having her arm around Lauren’s shoulder. The three women on the couch looked up worried, and Leigh led the younger woman to the other couch, and put her in her lap, wrapping her arms around Lauren. 

“What’s going on?” Leighanne asked, concern and worry coloring her tone, Rochelle sitting up on the couch, both her and Kristin looking between Lauren and Leigh. 

“Do you want me to tell them?” Leigh looked at Lauren, who shook her head, and took a deep breath. 

“About two weeks before the guys left, I had a miscarriage. Nick and I kept it to ourselves, and I went to the doctor. Before I had met Nick, I had had 2 other miscarriages as well. My doctor ordered some tests, and the results came back the other day. They showed that I would be unable to carry a pregnancy to term. That is why I have been moody and withdrawn; I have been trying to come to terms with the fact that I will never be a mother” Lauren swallowed, looking down. 

Kristin gasped, tears coming to her eyes, something she saw mirrored in Leighanne and Rochelle’s faces as well. The three looked devastated at the youngest of them all, sorrow in their eyes. They could never imagine being told they could never be mothers. 

“Oh, baby girl. Come here” Leighanne opened her arms, and Lauren jumped into them and the four older women cocooned themselves around the grieving young woman between them. Ten minutes passed, while Lauren cried in her fellow wives’ arms, grieving the lost opportunity.

“Why did this have to happen to me?” Lauren hiccupped, finally letting the tears and grief come out, wiping her eyes, looking heartbroken. The four women looked at each other, helpless, and unsure of what to say. 

“I don’t know baby girl. Just know that you have all of us in your corner” Rochelle reassured Lauren, who nodded softly. 

“I know that, and I love and appreciate it more than you know. Um, what are your ladies’ plans for kids? We have never exactly talked about what we would do, beyond the dynamic” Lauren asked, calming down. 

“I know Kevin and I eventually want to try to have kids, we have talked about it before” Kristin revealed. 

“Brian and I do not want kids, Brian is finally able to be himself in this dynamic, and neither of us want to leave” Leighanne stated, smiling softly. 

“Howie and I came to the same conclusion. Neither of us want to leave this house, and all of you” Leigh sighed, holding onto a pillow, looking at the others. 

“It’s a three-way tie, because AJ and I also came to the same conclusion” Rochelle laughed softly, as Kristin realized something. 

“Well, it looks like Kevin and I will be leaving you guys, so we can try for kids” Kristin looked devastated at that, but knew that she wanted kids, and she really wanted to try to have them. 

“You know that we will still be there for you two. Yes, things might change, but we will still be here with open arms” Leighanne reassured the woman, who nodded softly. 

“So, what are you ladies looking forward to, once the guys come home?” Leigh asked, smiling softly. 

“Just getting intimate time with Nick again. I miss that, more than I ever thought I would” Lauren sighed, snuggling into Leighanne’s embrace. 

“Believe me, I know that, baby girl. That first time after Kevin came home, we stayed in the bedroom for three days, just going at it like rabbits” Kristin chuckled, the other four snorting in laughter. 

“I just want to have the guys home, with their collars back on. I often take AJ’s out, and just hold it, remembering the adventures we have had” Rochelle admitted, Leighanne nodding her head. 

“Yes, I can’t wait for that as well. Having Brian as our kitty, and Howie as our puppy again. Love that both boys found something that gives them both the attention that they don’t often get, and that they can coexist now peacefully” Leighanne grinned at the memory of her, Leigh and the boys in the backyard. 

“How long do you see us living together, continuing this dynamic we have going on?” Kristin asked, curiosity in her tone, and the other four went silent at that, thinking. 

“I kind of hope, for at least another five to seven years, maybe more” Rochelle admitted sheepishly.

“That’s what I was thinking as well. I want to do it as long as all of us are comfortable and happy in the dynamic” Leigh smiled, as the other three nodded. 

“I know it probably won’t last forever, but I try not to think about it ending, because I am just so happy right now” Lauren sighed, wrapping her hands around Leighanne and Kristin’s, both women squeezing gently. 

“I agree with you Lauren, I really don’t want this to end. This dynamic and living situation has made each of us, individually, and as couples, stronger. We have a chemistry together that is unmatched. I love being with AJ, but I love that I also get to be with each of you, and your husbands, as well” Rochelle smiled widely. The other four made noises of agreement, smiling at each other. 

“Are all of you still happy and content with all of this?” Leighanne asked, hoping that the younger women were still good with everything they had been doing. 

“Yes” four voices said simultaneously, the younger four grinning at each other, nodding their heads at Leighanne, who smiled happily. 

“Okay that’s awesome. What do you four want to do the rest of the night?” Leighanne asked, and saw Rochelle and Leigh grin at each other. 

“Rochelle and I were thinking that maybe, the five of us could have some fun together? God knows that the boys will be having their own orgys overseas. I want to have all of you naked, and getting each other off, just being intimate together” Leigh asked, grinning naughtily at the other three, wiggling her eyebrows. 

A whimper coming from Kristin was the only audible response, which was followed by Lauren’s groan. Looking at Leighanne, Rochelle saw a hungry look come over her eyes. Rochelle and Leigh looked at each other, and ran for the bedroom, the other three chasing them up the stairs.

A few hours later, the girls were a mess of limbs on the bed, they were panting and coming down from their highs. They looked at each other, grins on their faces. Rochelle looked at the others, a wicked look on her face. 

“I wonder what the guys are up to now?” she mused, and the other four looked at her, knowing that their husbands were probably having the time of their lives, being with each other, and with having the rules lifted. 

“No doubt our husbands are going at it, probably at this very moment” Kristin giggled, and Leighanne grinned, winking. 

“Most likely. Brian loves being able to be with Kevin and/or Nick” Leighanne yawned, and the five settled down to fall asleep, knowing they would soon be back with their husbands. The house quieted down, and it was another day closer to the girls leaving to meet the guys at the airport. 


	16. Reminiscing About The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Brian were just enjoying the ride to their next show, snuggled up together in Kevin's bunk

The soft hum of the bus was all that could be heard as the two men curled up with one another in the small bunk, long fingers running and playing with soft, blonde curls. Brian had crawled into Kevin's bunk looking for some comfort of home, thankful the older man hadn't gone to sleep yet knowing it would have been impossible to wake him up. 

They had been curled up with each other for a couple of hours now, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies and Kevin's fingers trailing over any part of Brian he could reach, finding their way up to his hair, knowing how much Brian loved his curls being played with. 

"Kev?" Brian said suddenly.

"Hm?" Kevin replied. 

"Did you think this would ever happen?" Brian asked softly, his own fingers tracing up and down his cousin's arm. "Us being together?" 

Kevin thought for a moment, his fingers rubbing the back of his baby cousin's neck lovingly. 

"No, I mean, I know we talked about it when we were younger, but we both knew it couldn't happen then." 

Brian nodded softly, their hands intertwining with each other, a soft chuckle coming from the younger man as they reminesed. 

"What is it love?" Kevin asked. 

"Just thinking about when I first came to you, how scared and nervous I was." 

Kevin's own chuckle rumbled through his body. "Yes, you were a bag of nerves." 

A small blush running across Brian's face, nodding softly. 

Kevin continued to run his fingers over Brian's soft skin as they loved on and talked about the past. 

"Then we talked about being seen." 

"Yeah and the fact that it finally happened..." Brian shivered. 

Kevin nodded in agreement, feeling the shiver. "And it was one of the best nights of my life, knowing I could finally be with you." 

Brian looked up, his cousin leaning down to kiss the younger man, Brian sighing contently and responded. He turned just slightly, pulling his cousin closer to him as their tongue dueled, Kevin's hands moving down Brian's back and over his ass. 

Brian finally pulled away, both panting, blue and green looking at one another, smiles on faces. 

"I love you so much." Kevin panted. 

"I love you too." Brian smiled. 

Brian settled back down in Kevin's lap, feeling the older man's arms wrapping around him once again, loving the feel of Brian's head laying against his chest. 

"You know you're the reason I wanted to join the dynamic." Kevin confessed softly. 

Brian bit his lower lip, having his own reasons for wanting to join. "I had a feeling and when Kris came and got us, I was so excited knowing I was going to possibly be with you finally." 

Kevin leaned down, nuzzling against his baby cousin, both sighing in contentment. 

"Remember how shocked everyone was when Leighanne and I announced we wanted to join?" Brian grinned. 

Kevin nodded. "I was floored, really thought you and Leighanne would be the last and it ended up being Kris and I." 

Brian let out a soft giggle. "Yeah...I was even surprised we beat you to the punch."

Kevin's grip tightened around the younger man, smiling as he heard the soft sigh. 

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Brian asked, his eyes and body getting heavy. 

"Of course you can darlin." Kevin drawled. 

Brian smiled and snuggled down close to the older man. Kevin got himself laid down before Brian fully went to sleep. Once the men were settled, Brian snuggled and Kevin tightened his hold on him. 

"Night Kev." 

"Night Bri." 

The lovers fell into in a sleep full of love, happiness, and contentment. The hum of the bus roaring through the night. Brian happy to have reminisced about the past with his cousin before falling asleep in his arms.


	17. Confessions Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick had a lot on his mind and some guilt he needed to let out.

Nick groaned softly in his hotel bed, his mind was restless and running a mile a minute. They were two months into their new tour and in Australia, everything had been going well, but Nick needed to get some things off his chest. Grumbling, Nick finally gave into his head and got up, putting his pj bottoms on and headed for Brian's room, thankful they were on the same floor. 

With everything that had happened, the five decided to give each other the extra keys to their rooms in case they were needed. Nick swiped Brian's door and went in, making sure to not let to much of the hallway light in, not wanting to wake the older man. 

Nick quietly moved over to the bed, biting his lower lip as a bit of guilt ran through him knowing Brian was a light sleeper and would wake up when he felt the bed shift. Nick crawled into the bed as carefully as he could, but saw his best friend turn and slowly wake up. 

"Nick?" Brian mumbled, trying to clear his sleepy mind. 

"Sorry, I was trying to be quiet." Nick apologized. 

Brian turned over, smiling softly and pulling the younger man into his arms, Nick instantly snuggling close like he did when they were younger. Brian played with Nick's hair gently.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked, worried. 

Nick sighed softly, nuzzling into Brian's warm chest gently. "I've got a lot on my mind and I can't sleep." 

"Talk to me." Brian encouraged, his hand moving down the blonde's back. 

"Why did you join the dynamic?" Nick asked. " I really thought you and Leighanne would stay out because of your beliefs." 

Brian bit his lip, taking a few minutes to answer. He looked down seeing Nick's eyes full of curiosity. 

"You." Brian simply answered. 

Nick's eyes went wide looking up at the older man. "Me?" 

A small blush hit Brian's face and nodded. "Yes, I knew it was wrong to look at you that way since you were so young, then we bonded and were always with each other." 

Nick didn't know what to think, their blue eyes never looking away from another. 

"Did you always know you were Bi?" 

Brian nodded. "I think so, specially when I started looking at Kevin differently, but it didn't fully hit me until I met you." 

Nick's face turned a bright red, biting his lower lip. 

"Does that bother you?" Brian asked, worry in his voice. 

Nick shook his head. "No, just surprised."

Brian shivered softly feeling Nick's fingers move down his bare chest, loving the feel of the softness. Brian saw something else in his love's eyes though as Nick traced the scar that ran right in the middle where his heart was.

"Nick, it's okay." Brian said softly. 

"I know, I just..." Nick trailed off. 

"What?" Brian prodded, wondering what was going through Nick's head. 

"I was so scared." Nick whimpered. 

Brian's grip tightened around his best friend, it had been a couple of years now since Brian's surgery, but the older man didn't realize it was still haunting his love.

"I know Nick, but I made it through and I'm stronger now then I was." Brian reassured. 

Nick's body began to shake as the tears fell, the horrid memories filling his mind and causing doubt to stir inside his head. 

"Wha..what if it happens again?" Nick whined. "I can't lose you." 

"Nick, you're not gonna lose me." Brian cooed softly. 

NIck buried his head deeper into Brian's chest, the tears and shakes not stopping. 

"Nick calm down baby please." Brian pleaded softly, rubbing his head gently. 

"I fell.." Nick mumbled.

"What?" Brian asked, not sure he heard the blonde right. 

Nick looked up, guilt swimming in his tear filled eyes. "I fell the day of your surgery. I went to the bathroom to try and calm down, when I didn't come back, Kevin came looking for me and found me in the stall curled up." 

The new confession hit Brian like a ton of bricks, he had no clue, his brothers had never said anything about Nick falling. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brian asked, wiping Nick's face lovingly. 

"I knew you would guilt trip yourself for not being there for me, I begged the others not to say anything to you after I came back up." Nick sighed.

"Nick..I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be, I had my Uncles and they took care of me. Thankfully Leighanne and Kristin had went out for some fresh air after Kevin found me. It's my fault he and I weren't there when you woke up." 

Things made so much more sense now that Brian knew the truth, the hurt in his heart easing. 

"Are you mad?" Nick asked, his eyes going soft. 

Brian shook his head, running his hand down the side of Nick's face lovingly. "No baby boy, thank you for telling me the truth though. I was so hurt when I didn't see you and Kevin there at my side, now I know why." 

Nick nodded, leaning into Brian's hand, nuzzling it gently. 

"It's okay baby boy, Papa's here." Brian encouraged, seeing Nick already falling. 

Nick looked up at Brian, smiling softly. "Hi Papa." 

Brian smiled back. "Hi, I've missed you." 

Nick nodded. "I've missed you too Papa." 

Brian continued to rub Nick's back, holding his boy close. 

"Papa...can I.." 

"What baby boy?" Brian soothed. "What do you need?" 

Nick took a few moments to find his words. "Can I suckle?" 

Brian shook and nodded, pulling the blanket back enough for Nick to scoot down to where Brian's semi hard cock pushed against the soft cotton of his boxers. Nick pulled at his Papa's boxers, Brian lifting up so he could pull them down knowing his boy would want full access to both his cock and balls. 

Nick looked up with soft blue eyes as if asking permission, seeing a soft smile come from his Papa.

"It's okay, suckle on Papa." Brian cooed, making sure to stay laying on his side.

Nick snuggled down, sliding his mouth onto Brian's cock, sighing contently as he sucked on Brian, feeling his cock harden in his mouth. Nick moved his hand up, wrapping his fingers around his Papa's balls, hearing a soft moan coming from above him. 

Brian pulled the blanket back over them, making sure Nick could still breathe before settling back down to go to sleep. He knew Nick would stay on his cock all night, happy to have his boy so close and the confessions of the night easing the hearts and minds of both men.


	18. Hope For The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys talk about their hopes for the future together as a family and as lovers

The boys were chilling in the back of the bus, on their way to their last city before heading back to the States, ready to be back with their wives. AJ sighed happily feeling Nick run his fingers through his short hair while AJ did to same to Brain, Howie and Kevin cuddled with each other on the other side. 

"I'm so ready to get home." AJ sighed. 

"Yes, so ready to be back in Leigh's arms." Howie agreed. 

"I know what you mean." Brian nuzzled up against AJ, sighing softly. 

They went quiet but it was an eerie silence as the air became thick. Kevin looked over seeing Nick lost in thought, but the look on the young blonde's face was one of trouble and distraught. 

"Nick love, what's wrong?" Kevin asked, causing the blonde to look up and the others to look his way, putting him on the spot. 

Nick didn't speak at first but finally found his voice. "What..what do you guys think about all this?" 

The four older men looked at each other, trying to figure out what was going on. Brian sat up as did AJ in case Nick needed the cuddles or to drop. 

"You mean with the tour or what's going on at home?" Howie asked. 

"Just everything." Nick replied, looking down at his hands. "Like what do you guys think the future is going to be like?" 

"For me personally, I want to stay in the dynamic." AJ answered. "Rochelle and I have agreed to forego kids, we want to stay with you guys for as long as we can." 

"Same here." Howie nodded. 

Nick listened to his brothers trying to hide the tears that were peeking out from his eyes, wiping them away. 

"I'm finally able to be who I truly am and Leighanne wants to stay, she knows how happy I am with everyone." 

"Kris and I have talked about starting a family." Kevin admitted.

Kevin felt eyes on him as he looked up, seeing the fear and sadness. "We won't leave for awhile yet, but I've always wanted kids." 

"Nick, what about you?" Howie asked. 

AJ felt Nick's body begin the shake, pulling his youngest lover into his arms as Nick broke completely down. 

"Hey hey..sshhh talk to us." AJ cooed, rocking and rubbing Nick's back gently.

Howie and Kevin were now up on their feet, moving straight to Nick. Howie knelt down on the floor as Kevin slid down behind Nick. Brian watched in fear as his best friend broke down. 

Nick finally calmed down, feeling his brother's hands on him in comfort, wanting him to know they were there. AJ moved over slightly but kept Nick in his arms so Brian could scoot over, taking Nick's hand into his, squeezing it lovingly. 

"Baby talk to us please." Brian pleaded. 

Nick finally calmed down sitting up but felt his lover's arms still wrapped around him, feeling the love wrap him like a blanket. 

"Nick love." Kevin nuzzled against his neck lovingly. 

Nick sighed and relaxed back against his oldest lover's chest as the others continued to love on him. 

"A few weeks before we left, Lauren had a miscarriage." Nick revealed. "When she went to the doctor, she was told she'd never be able to carry a child full term." 

"Nick..why didn't you tell us?" Brian asked, shocked and horrified. 

Nick sniffed softly as Howie got up and ran to the bathroom, bringing him back a few Kleenex before sitting back down on the floor, his hands on Nick's leg. 

"We just didn't want to burden anyone with what happened." 

"Honey we're a family first, the dynamic's fucking amazing, but the family unit comes first." AJ proclaimed, seeing the others nod in agreement. 

Nick sighed softly seeing the love and concern in his brother's eyes, smiling softly.

"Thanks guys, I love all of you." 

"And we love you." Kevin replied, holding Nick close. 

"Hey, lets make a pallet on the floor so we can all cuddle together." Brian suggested. 

Nick smiled and nodded, watching the others get up and grab all the blankets they could, laying them on the floor and waited for Nick to get in the middle. AJ and Howie laying on either side of him, while Brian and Kevin laid down by his legs, wrapping their arms around him. 

"So what are you and Lauren going to do?" Kevin asked. 

"We are going to stay in the dynamic for as long as we can." Nick replied. 

Brian's arms wrapped tightly around Nick's leg, snuggling down. He tried to keep his own emotions in check. With Nick being upset and the idea of Kevin leaving, Brian was struggling not knowing what he would do without the other two loves of his life. 

The five men fell asleep as the bus rolled on down the road, wrapped up in love, hoping for the future to be as bright as their present was now.


	19. Fulfilling AJ's Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick finally was able to fulfill AJ's fantasy just as he had done for the others before going home.

AJ was in his changing room, getting ready for the next couple of songs knowing they would be in the same outfits for a bit. It was his turn to have the single dressing room so when he found the note on the table, his cock jumped and a smile spread across his face. 

He knew Nick had been thanking the guys for everything they had done for him through out the years by fulfilling their fantasies and now it was AJ's turn finally. 

"Hey man, we gotta go!" Brian yelled.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" AJ replied, folding the paper up and putting it in his coat so no one would find it. 

AJ came out and joined the others before heading back out on stage, throwing a grin at Nick. Nick smiled knowing AJ had found his note and couldn't wait to get the older man back to his hotel room. 

The guys were in Canada for a couple of weeks before finally going home and they couldn't wait to be back in their wives arms. Nick teased AJ through out the rest of the show, both grinning at each other knowing tonight was going to be unforgettable. 

Nick had caught AJ living out his fantasy one night on the bus while they were headed to the next city, now the blonde was going to give AJ exactly what he wanted. Once the concert was over, and the guys said their finale good byes, they quickly got dressed and headed for the hotel. They wanted to spend time with one another knowing some of the rules would be coming back into play once they landed back into the States. 

"Guys I'm pretty tired so I think I'm gonna head to bed." Kevin yawned. 

"Wearing down in your old age there Kevin?" Nick grinned. 

"Hey!"

The five had a good laugh before Nick felt AJ tug at him. "AJ and I have plans so we'll see you guys later." 

The other grinned and nodded before Howie looked at Brian. "Well?" 

Brian growled softly as the two quickly headed up Howie's floor. Kevin also disappeared to his own floor before Nick looked back at AJ. 

"Just you and me my play toy." Nick growled lowly. 

AJ whimpered softly and nodded. "Yes Master." 

Nick shook and lead him to the elevator, heading up for his floor knowing he was the furthest away. Nick opened his door and let AJ in, shutting and locking it. AJ's cock was already hard and leaking not believing this was happening. 

"Play toy, to me." Nick commanded. 

AJ whined and nodded moving over to the blonde, head lower. 

"Strip and kneel." 

AJ nodded stripping his clothes off as Nick got up to get his bag he knew only Kevin had ever seen but had his toys in it. 

"Tell Master what you want." Nick order firmly but lovingly. 

"Play thing wants to be used and owned by Master." AJ replied.

Nick groaned loudly, his cock already hard and throbbing. "On your back." 

AJ quickly moved to the middle of the bed, laying flat as Nick pulled the ropes out of his bag, tying him down. Nick looked up at the older man, brown eyes soft and begging to be used. 

Nick moved between AJ's legs grinning as he moved his hand up over the other man's balls and cock, getting a loud whine and arch.

"Master!" AJ cried out, arching. 

"So desperate for my touch aren't you play toy?" Nick asked, squeezing AJ's cock as pre leaked out of the tip.

"Yes Master, play toy has been fantasizing about it for years." 

Nick let go of AJ's weeping cock before getting back into his bag, pulling out a new toy, loving the whimpers. 

"Does play toy know what this is?" Nick asked, letting AJ see it.

"Yes Master, its a cock ring to keep play toy hard but not able to cum and the leather snaps will keep play toy's balls nice and tight." AJ answered. 

"Good boy, yes it is." Nick grinned, slipping it over AJ's cock and snapping the leather around his balls. 

"Shit!" 

Nick sat back, stroking his own cock looking at his handy work before going back to his bag, AJ watching with wide eyes not sure what Nick would bring out next. Nick shuffled around in is bag before pulling out another toy grinning. 

AJ's panting was hard and fast as Nick lubed up the tube and slid it down the other man's cock, turning it on watching it move up and down, milking him. 

"FUCK MASTER!" AJ cried out feeling himself being milked knowing he couldn't cum. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Nick groaned, stroking his own cock as he moved between the different speeds. 

AJ's eyes were closed tight as he was milked by the tube, loving the sensation Nick was putting him through knowing his orgasm would be strong and worth the teasing. 

After about five minutes of teasing, Nick shut the pump off, taking it off AJ's weeping cock, pre leaking out. Nick leaned down to swipe the liquid up with his tongue getting an arch up. 

"Master please." AJ begged. 

Nick looked up, his tongue continued to lick the head and base of AJ's throbbing cock. He moved his kisses and licks up his stomach, chest, neck, and finally kissing the older man fully on the lips. AJ sighed happily kissing the blonde back before they pulled away from each other, both panting. 

"Are you okay?" Nick asked. 

AJ nodded, grinning. "I'm wonderful, thank you for doing this for me." 

Nick nodded before they both slipped back into their mindsets. Nick moved down and untied AJ's legs pulling them up so his hole was exposed. Nick grabbed the lube out of his bag and coated his fingers before slipping them inside AJ's hole. 

"Oh, my play toy has been used recently." Nick noted. 

"Yes Master, play toy and Kevin had some fun early today." 

Nick pushed his fingers deeper inside the other man, making sure to graze right against his prostate. AJ arched up, crying out loudly feeling the sensation of his sweet spot being pushed against, cock throbbing and full wanting to blow but couldn't.

"Since play toy has already had a cock in him, maybe I shouldn't fuck him at all." Nick teased. 

AJ shook his head, begging softly. "Please Master fuck me, Your cock is so much thicker then Kevin's and fills me up so much more."

Nick added a third finger, pushing them faster and harder into the older man. "You like being fucked like this, don't you?" 

"Yes Master, fuck feels so good!" AJ moved down against Nick's fingers. 

"I bet my play toy could get off by me just fucking him like this, couldn't he?" Nick taunted. "Lets test that theory." 

Nick pulled his fingers out just long enough to unsnap AJ's balls and pull the ring off, AJ knew better then to blow but was so close and didn't know how much longer he could last. 

Lubing up his fingers again, Nick pushed all three back inside the wiggling man under him, watching him whine and whimper. Nick reached down to stroke and tease his own cock as he fucked AJ with his fingers. 

"Master please, I'm begging you. I can't..fuck..." 

"You wanna cum play toy?" Nick grinned. "Wanna shoot your load all over yourself?"

All Nick heard was whimpers and whines with a nod of AJ's head, his hips not stopping their movements against the blonde's invading fingers. 

"Do it, spray all over yourself." Nick commanded, slamming his fingers in one last time. 

"NICK!" AJ cried out, hips arching as thickness shot all over his chest. Nick didn't stop his movements until the older man was completely spent. Nick pulled his fingers out and licked the stickiness up off of AJ's chest as he panted and tried to regain control of his breathing.

"Nick.." 

The blonde looked up grinning before moving his mouth up and kissing AJ lovingly, untying him from the bed, AJ's hand going straight to Nick's own throbbing cock. 

"Let me take care of that Master." 

Nick whimpered and nodded, leaning back and holding himself up with his hands while AJ got on his knees to lick and suck on him. Nick whimpered and arched into his mouth knowing he wouldn't last. 

"AJ love...I can't.." Nick warned. 

AJ sucked harder and faster, wanting that sweet thickness down his throat, one good squeeze to the the balls and Nick was gone. 

"AJ!!" Nick screamed, shooting his load inside his mouth. AJ happily swallowed it all and made sure he was sucked dry before popping off, both smiling and sharing a kiss. 

"That was fucking amazing." 

"Yes it was." 

The two settled down for bed knowing they had an early flight the next morning, both excited to be going home to their wives and the other girls. 

"Thank you Nick." AJ yawned. 

"No, thank you for everything." Nick smiled. 

Nick snuggled down into the other man's arms, happy to have fulfilled not just AJ's fantasy but the others as well before going home.


	20. Puppy Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has been wanting to make up for the fact that he had made fun of Howie's puppy side, knowing he had one as well. He suggests that they have some fun in their puppy sides, and Howie allows it.

The guys were all relaxing together after an epic performance for their fans in Canada. Kevin had just announced that he was going to bed, and after Nick ribbed him a bit, announced that he and AJ had plans. The others grinned and nodded before Howie looked at Brian. 

"Well?" Brian growled softly as the two quickly headed up to Howie’s floor, saying their goodnights. 

They entered Howie’s room, Brian pushing the older man on the bed, making out for a while. It became heated, and clothes started coming off. They pulled away from each other, naked, and Brian looked up at Howie, biting his lip, wanting to ask him something. 

“Howie, can I ask if we could do something together tonight, something different?” Brian asked, and Howie nodded, wondering what Brian could possibly ask, that they haven’t already done, since they started the dynamic. 

“Can I possibly drop into my puppy side, while you do the same, and we mount each other?” Brian knew that he was asking Howie a lot, and could tell that Howie had been thrown by the question. 

“Brian, you know that you were banned from going into it, after teasing me so badly for dropping into mine” Howie reminded him, but something was niggling at him. 

“I know Howie, but I thought I could make it up to you, and we could have some fun together. Forget it, sorry for asking” Brian looked away, tears in his eyes. He had really missed going into his pup side. Howie saw the tears, and quickly thought in his head. 

“I know that they were all banned, but the idea of dropping into puppy mode with Brian is intriguing. Maybe I could tell him it’s just for tonight, and we could have a bit of pup time together” Howie thought, as he watched Brian sit on the bed, rubbing his face. 

“Brian, just for tonight, I will allow you to drop. We will both command the other, and then fall into our pup sides. We will have to get used to each other, but then I want you to mount me, and afterwards, I will mount you. Does that work?” Howie saw Brian’s face shoot up, a small smile creeping up, as he nodded his head. 

“Yes Howie. Thank you for allowing me to drop, it means the world to me” Brian hugged the older man, before standing back from him, giving them both the room to fall. 

“Puppy, Brian/Howie” was said simultaneously, and the two men dropped to all fours, getting into their puppy mindsets. They growled at each other, pawing the other pup, before Brian licked Howie, lowering his head, submitting to the older pup.

Howie yipped, and pawed the younger pup, circling him. He softly barked, and sniffed at Brian, who whined softly, letting the older man get used to having him near. They both realized that their cocks were leaking and achy. 

Howie put his paw on top of Brian’s back, pushing the younger pup downward, Brian immediately putting his chin to the floor, and raising his bottom, which was wagging back and forth slowly. He whined, wanting the older pup to mount him. 

Howie yipped warningly, and Brian whimpered, going quiet. Howie licked at Brian’s hole, getting it nice and wet for his cock, pushing it inside, trying to open it a bit. After doing this for a few minutes, Brian was wiggling and whimpering for something more.

 He sat up on his knees and pushed his cock into Brian’s hole, hearing the younger pup whine, trying to wiggle a bit to get comfortable. Howie soon started fucking Brian hard and fast, only wanting to get off. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s middle, and continued fucking him, knowing he was close. 

Howie soon let out a little howl, as he unloaded into Brian, whining as he pulled away from the younger pup. Brian sat up, and licked Howie in thanks, nuzzling under his chin. Howie whimpered, feeling his own cock start to leak, and he looked at Brian, yipping. The younger pup nodded his head, and pawed the floor. 

The older pup lowered his chin to the ground, and lifted his bottom, wiggling it, wanting to be mounted. He soon felt Brian’s tongue doing the same thing he had done to Brian, and he whined softly. Brian yipped, putting his paw on Howie’s back warningly, and Howie whimpered. 

Brian eased his cock into Howie’s hole, and started fucking the older man, at the same speed that Howie had fucked him. Howie loved it, feeling Brian wrap his arms around his waist.  He whined softly, as Brian howled, unloading into Howie. Brian pulled out, and the two pups looked at each other, as Howie licked Brian in thanks. 

The two pulled out of their mindsets, and Brian grinned up at Howie, feeling so beyond happy. 

“Thank you so much Howie, I loved that so much!” Brian gushed, as the two men cuddled on the bed. 

“You are welcome Brian, I enjoyed it as well” Howie replied, smiling, his mind wandering. 

“Maybe I should talk to the girls about lifting the ban. I really enjoyed having Brian mount me, and I could see how much he loved being back in his pup side. His kitten side is cute, but he seemed a lot calmer and happier while he was a pup, than he was as a kitten” Howie thought, as he felt Brian nuzzle into his chest, falling asleep.

 He carded his hand through the younger man’s hair, and sighed, resolving to think more about it at another time. He fell asleep, happy to have had the time with Brian, and also looking forward to seeing Leigh and the other wives the next day. 


	21. The Epic Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All ten are finally reunited after the Boys' overseas tour is over.

“Get up! Let’s go!” Nick shook his brothers awake, eager to leave for the airport. His brothers groaned, hating that they had such an early flight, but really eager to meet their wives. 

“Cool it Nick! We still have a 3-hour flight ahead of us” Kevin grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 He couldn’t wait until they were back in the states, so they could have separate tour buses, with bigger beds. The bunking with his brothers, was fun for the first couple of weeks, but it became cramped quickly. He also desperately wanted to be back with Kristin. 

Brian, AJ, and Howie just looked amused at each other. They knew Kevin was the heaviest sleeper, so it was only natural for Kevin to be the most annoyed with Nick’s perkiness at 4 in the morning. 

“Are we all packed up?” Howie looked at the others, knowing they had shipped most of their stuff home, earlier in the week. They took one last look around the bus, which was parked in the airport parking lot, and deemed it clean and everything packed up. 

The five disembarked the bus for the last time, walking up to the entrance of the parking lot, signing a few autographs along the way. They made their way through security, and stowed their luggage. The five looked at each other, smiles on their faces. 

“Cannot wait to see Rochelle. I loved being with you guys, no doubt about that, but I miss my wife” AJ spoke rubbing his eyes underneath his sunglasses. 

“I agree AJ. I need to see Leighanne again” Brian commiserated, as the guys grabbed a quick breakfast before their flight took off. They soon made their way onto the plane, Kevin and Nick sitting together, while the other three sat together a few seats up. 

Meanwhile, the girls were pacing around the house, counting down the hours until they could leave for the airport. The boys flight was scheduled to land around 9AM, so they were planning on leaving for the airport at 8AM.  

“Time needs to go faster!” Lauren whined, as she bore a look at the oven clock, which currently read 6:55AM. The other four wives looked at each other, sympathetic. 

“It will sweetie. You will be back in Nick’s arms soon” Kristin cooed, as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman. They were all tired, and sucking down coffee. 

The time went by quickly, and they soon left for the airport, sharing a limo. They knew that they would immediately be going on separate buses, to start the US leg of the Boy’s tour. 

“God, I cannot wait to be back in Howie’s arms” Leigh started bouncing in her seat, the others chuckling, wanting to do the same thing. They soon pulled up to the airport, and the five raced out, going to the waiting area for arriving flights. 

“Finally back on US soil!” Howie exclaimed as they disembarked from their flight, going to get their luggage. The other four nodded their heads, grinning widely. 

“Ready to do this?” Kevin asked, and got four enthusiastic nods in return. They got their luggage, and made their way to the waiting area, knowing their wives would be there. 

“Look! There’s Brian!” Leighanne exclaimed, the four ladies shooting their heads up, grinning, seeing their husbands for the first time in a couple of months. 

“AJ!” said man’s head shot up, hearing his wife’s voice, and he quickened his pace, the others following. 

“You really are home!” Lauren cried a couple minutes later, as she wrapped her arms around Nick, finally having him with her again. 

“Yes, baby I am home” Nick laid a searing kiss on his wife’s lips, before laying his forehead against hers, tears coming down. 

Around them, Kevin and Kristin, Howie and Leigh, AJ and Rochelle, and Brian and Leighanne all reunited, sharing kisses and hugs, just getting that affection that they had gone so long without. They all looked up at each other, and grinned, the guys hugging their wives to them. 

“That was epic!” Brian enthused, as he laid another kiss on Leighanne, and they looked at each other. 

“Let’s go on one of the buses, and really have a reunion, before we separate” Leigh suggested, and the others’ eyes lit up. 

“Yes!” was the automatic response, and they headed off in the direction of the tour buses that were parked at the far end of the parking lot, 5 all in a row. 

The ten piled onto the first bus they saw, which would later be claimed by Kevin and Kristin, and they all looked at each other, finally happy to be together again. 

“God, I missed this!” Lauren said as she hugged Howie and AJ close, missing their dynamic they had. 

“Same here!” Brian hugged Kristin, who smiled happily, laying a kiss on the shorter man, who grinned goofily. Kristin looked at her husband over Brian’s shoulder, and he nodded. Kristin smiled, pulling away, knowing that her and Kevin would be having some fun with their cousins soon. 

Leigh was loving on Kevin, while AJ had Leighanne in his arms. The ten of them just got reacquainted with one another again, loving being back with the girls. They spent the next hour just becoming a blur of limbs, as they went around cuddling with each other. 

“We have to get moving, get this leg started” Brian said mournfully, as they realized the late hour. They all sighed, not wanting to leave each other, but also wanting time with just their spouse. 

“I want to have sex with my husband, please” Lauren boldly stated, and Nick blushed as the others chuckled, getting up, and checking out the other buses.

 They quickly settled on who had what bus, and got their luggage sorted out. The girls had brought theirs with them and it was all stored away. The ten looked at each other happily, before getting on their own buses with their spouse.  This marked the official start of the US leg of the Boys tour. The ten of them wondered exactly what would be happening over the next couple of months, but looking forward to it, happy to be reunited again.


	22. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins wanted to spend time together, Kevin surprising Brian and Leighanne with a special request

Leighanne whimpered as Brian pushed inside her, her legs wrapped around his waist. They were so happy to be with each other once again after being away for so long. Brian leaned down kissing his wife lovingly, his hips not stopping. 

"Brian.." 

Brian nuzzled against her, moaning softly. "Feels so good being inside you again, I've missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too my love." 

The two had been making love for awhile now, Brian holding back but knew he couldn't much long, groaning softly as his phone suddenly starting going off. 

"Ignore it.." Leighanne panted. 

"Planned on it, can't last much longer." Brian whined. 

"Cum for me love." 

Brian whimpered, pushing inside his wife one last time before letting his load shoot deep inside her. 

"Leighanne!" 

"Brian!" 

Brian shot his load deep inside his wife's leaking hole, not stopping until they were both spent, panting hard and fast, smiling at each other.

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Leighanne unwrapped her legs so Brian could roll off of her, laying down next to her, pulling her into his arms. Leighanne smiled looking into her husband's beautiful blue eyes knowing just how lucky she really was. 

"I'm so glad to be back in your arms." Leighanne smiled. 

"As am I." Brian agreed, kissing her softly. 

The two fell asleep knowing they still had a bit to go before the next stop, snuggling up with each other as their bus rolled on. After a few hours, the bus came to a stop, waking Brian up. 

"Babe, we've stopped." Brian shook Leighanne gently. 

Leighanne woke up, groaning softly as they got dressed and getting out of the bunk to go meet the others. The couple blocked the sun away from their eyes letting themselves get used to the brightness as they descended down the steps to meet the others to eat. 

Kevin caught up to Brian, putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder. 

"Hey what's up cuz?" Brian asked. 

Kevin stopped Brian as the others went in, Leighanne looking back. "Everything okay Kev?" 

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I just need to talk to Brian real quick." 

Brian looked at his cousin, confusion on his face as Kevin looked back at the younger man. 

"Is everything okay?" Brian asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Kevin replied. "I tried calling you and you didn't answer." 

Brian thought for a moment before remembering his phone going off. "Shit, sorry Leighanne and I were...um occupied." 

Kevin chuckled softly. "I had a feeling that's what was going on when you didn't answer." 

Red hit Brian's face as he nodded. "Is everything okay though?" 

"Yeah, Kris and I wanted to know if you and Leighanne would mind some company when we leave." Kevin explained. 

"Sure sounds like fun!" Brian smiled. 

Kevin grinned and nodded before heading into the diner with Brian, the two finding the group and sitting down. 

"Everything okay?" Howie asked. 

"Yeah, we good." Kevin grinned, looking over at Kristin. 

Kristin nodded letting Kevin know she had talked to Leighanne. The ten ordered their food and chatted happily, glad to be with one another once again. 

"Nick, Leigh and I were wondering if you and Lauren would like to hop on our bus for a bit." Howie grinned softly. 

Lauren ran her hand up against Nick's cock under the table feeling it already hardened, Nick looking at his wife seeing her smile and nod. 

"Yeah." 

The others couldn't help but grin knowing they would be back and forth on each other's buses, but still liked having their own to be with each other after being away for so long. Once everything was eaten and paid for, Kevin and Kristin boarded the bus with Brian and Leighanne behind them, Nick and Lauren doing the same with Howie and Leigh. 

The four cousins headed for the back as the bus started up and pulled back onto the road, sitting down next to each other, the boys snuggling into their wive's arms, sighing contently. 

"So how was it overseas?" Leighanne asked. 

"It was amazing." Kevin sighed happily feeling Kristin's fingers in his hair. 

"Such amazing responses we got from all the fans." Brian nodded. 

"We are so proud of you boys and so happy the fans are still there." Leighanne smiled. 

Brian and Kevin nodded in agreement, both sighing happily. Things went quiet for awhile, the two men enjoying the touches and caresses from their wives but couldn't keep their eyes of each other, Leighanne and Kristin grinned at each other. 

"Kev, do you want to tell your cousins what you admitted to me early today?" Kristin asked, nuzzling against his bare neck, ready to have him home and collared once again. 

Kevin's face turned a soft red, biting his lip. He looked up at his cousin and his wife, Kristin running her hand into her husband's pants hearing him whimper softly. 

"Kevin, what do you want?" Leighanne asked. 

Brian watched silently, not knowing exactly what Kevin could have wanted that they already hadn't done, giving off his own whine feeling Leighanne's hand around his own cock. 

"It's okay Kevin." Kristin encouraged. "Remember, the rules have been lifted." 

Kevin nodded and looked up at Leighanne. "Mistress Leighanne, with the rules being lifted I was hoping you would grant me the honor of not only having control over my cousin, but allow him to drop to his pup mindset." 

Brian's eyes went wide, quickly looking up seeing the shocked look on Leighanne's own face. Leighanne looked over at Kristin seeing the soft smile on her face. 

They knew it was up to Leighanne to approve the request looking down seeing the pleading look on Brian's face.

"Brian, if I allow this, you do understand when we get home you have to go back to your kitten mindset."

Brian nodded. "I understand Mistress and I'm still very grateful for being able to drop into that mindset even if it's as a kitten and not a pup." 

Leighanne smiled and nodded, scratching his head lovingly. She had missed seeing her love as a pup. 

"Strip." Leighanne commanded, watching as Kristin unbuttoned and pulled Kevin's pants down, revealing his cock already hard and leaking. 

Brian nodded and stripped his clothes, waiting for the command. 

"Brian, you are do as your cousin tells you and obey him." Leighanne ordered. 

"Yes Mistress, I understand." Brian replied. 

Leighanne nodded and smiled. "Brian, puppy." 

The three watched Brian instantly drop to his hands and knees, panting and yipping happily, licking Leighanne's hand happily. Leighanne reached down and rubbed Brian's head and ears lovingly.

"He's so damn cute!" Kristin gushed. 

Leighanne smiled and nodded. "Yes he is." 

Kristin pulled away from Kevin, smiling at him before giving a soft kiss. She moved over to Leighanne, running her hand up Brian's back hearing him yip happily. 

"Brian, go to Kevin and be a good boy." 

Brian barked and scurried over to his cousin, sitting back on his legs, looking up at his older cousin, panting softly as his cock throbbed between his legs.

Kevin smiled and kicked his pants away, spreading wide for the pup. "Here boy, come lap at my cock." 

Brian quickly moved between Kevin's legs, looking up at him with soft blue eyes, letting his tongue out and move up the base of his cock. 

"Shit, good boy." Kevin groaned, closing his eyes. 

Leighanne groaned softly feeling Kristin's hands move up to her breasts, playing with them gently. 

"They look amazing together." Kristin whispered. 

Leighanne nodded, moaning softly as she laid her head back against her lover's shoulder. 

Kevin ran his hand into Brian's soft curls, moaning loudly as Brian continued to lap at the base, moving down to do the same to the older man's balls knowing how much Kevin loved it. 

"Fuck Brian!" Kevin groaned, arching up against the pup's mouth. 

Brian whimpered softly, licking and lapping faster before feeling himself being pulled away, whining softly. 

Kevin smiled. "It's okay boy, you're so good." 

Brian's back end wagged happily feeling Kevin pull him over the head of his cock and pushing his head down. 

"Bri...suck me baby." Kevin groaned, Brian happy to do just that. 

Kevin looked over seeing the girls naked and playing with each other, causing his cock to throb even more seeing Kristin's fingers inside Leighanne's hole. 

"Mistress." Kevin whimpered. 

Kristin looked up and grinned. "Having fun with the pup?" 

Kevin nodded, his hips arching into the pup's mouth, keeping his grip tight. "Yes Mistress, he sucks on me so damn good." 

Brian sighed happily, loving the words of praise and being in this mindset once again, enjoying it while he could knowing he wouldn't be able to drop back as a pup once they got home. 

Kevin let go of Brian's hair, panting hard and fast. "Brian pull off." 

Brian whined but nodded pulling away, his bottom still wagging slightly. 

"Kevin, is everything okay?" Leighanne asked, causing both girls to stop their playing making sure their boys were okay. 

Kevin nodded softly. "Yes Mistress Leighanne. I want Brian to mount and fuck me." 

Leighanne and Kristin both groaned, Brian letting out his own whimper. Kevin moved down onto his hands and knees, looking back at the pup. 

"Brian lick me and get me ready." Kevin commanded. 

Brian moved between his cousin's legs, licking his hole and pushing his tongue inside. 

"Ohhhhh such a good boy!" Kevin praised. 

Brian licked and pushed faster and harder, wanting to get his cousin opened. The two looked up watching Leighanne between Kristin's legs, eating her love out. 

"Brian up." Kevin groaned. 

Brian quickly got up onto his cousin, pushing his cock inside the hole. Kevin cried out trying to loosen his muscles as Brian began fucking him. It was so different with Brian being in this mindset, Brian was going at it with the only goal of getting himself off. 

"How does it feel Kevin?" Kristin panted. 

"Fucking amazing Mistress." Kevin whined. "It's so different from when he's in his normal mindset." 

Leighanne pulled away and smiled softly, licking her lips. "It is and he knows in that mindset he can cum when he's ready." 

Brian panted hard and fast, his front legs wrapped around Kevin's middle, whimpering and whining knowing his orgasm was close. 

"He's close Kevin." Leighanne warned. 

Kevin panted and nodded as Brian continued to thrust hard and fast inside his cousin. "So am I, fuck!"

Leighanne kissed her cousin before moving down to the boys, Kevin lifting his arm up enough for Leighanne to slide under him, sucking his cock.

"Mistress Leighanne!" Kevin cried out, looking over seeing his wife grinning and playing with herself. 

Brian pushed deep inside Kevin's hole, howling out as his orgasm hit. Kevin whimpering knowing he had to wait but could feel himself right on the edge, his cock full and throbbing. 

"Kevin cum." 

"LEIGHANNE!" Kevin screamed shooting his load inside his cousin's mouth. 

Leighanne sighed happily swallowing all of Kevin's warm thickness before pulling off, Brian had already rolled over onto the floor, pulling out of his mindset as much as he wasn't ready to come up. 

The four cousins regained their breathing, all four smiling at each other before getting up, sharing a four way kiss, and going to the bathroom to clean each other up before crawling into one of the small bunks to snuggle. It was a tight fit, but they didn't mind. 

"Thank you both for allowing me to drop, I miss it so much." 

"I know you do baby, but at least you are able to drop." Leighanne nuzzled. 

Brian smiled and nodded. "Yes." 

Brian felt his cousin pull him into her arms as Kevin did the same to Leighanne. "Thank you for taking care of Kevin." 

"Of course." 

Kevin smiled softly, snuggling close to Leighanne. "Thank you for letting him drop." 

Leighanne turned and kissed her younger cousin smiling. "You're welcome, I'm glad you boys had fun." 

The four snuggled and fell asleep, sated and happy to have spent some family time together.


	23. Nick Gets His Wish, and Howie Takes Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick remembers something AJ said long ago, and requests it from Leigh. Howie and Lauren have some shower fun at the same time.

Howie and Leigh had stopped their bus, along with the others, so the ten of them could eat together. On the ride towards the restaurant, the two had discussed inviting Nick and Lauren onto their bus, to have some time together. They looked at each other, while they were eating, and Leigh nodded to her husband, who cleared his throat, and caught Nick’s attention. 

"Nick, Leigh and I were wondering if you and Lauren would like to hop on our bus for a bit" Howie grinned softly. 

Lauren ran her hand up against Nick's cock under the table feeling it already hardened, Nick looked at his wife seeing her smile and nod. 

"Yeah, that works” Nick nodded, and Howie and Leigh smiled softly. Nick had something he wanted to ask, something he had remembered AJ saying the morning after the first foursome had happened all that time ago. 

After eating, Nick and Lauren hopped onto Howie and Leigh’s bus, seeing Brian and Leighanne following Kevin and Kristin onto their bus. Nick shook his head, and wondered what the cousins were up to. He smiled, and looked at Howie and Leigh, once they were all on the bus. 

“Let’s go back into the bedroom, and go from there” Leigh suggested, Nick and Lauren nodding, following the older couple. The bus started to move, and the guys sat against the back of the bed, their wives in their arms. Nick twisted his ring around, looking pensive. 

“Nick, what’s going on? You look like you want to ask something” Lauren asked, looking up at her husband. 

“Yes, Mistress, I do. Um, Mistress Leigh, do you remember what AJ said the morning after you and Howie had the foursome that started it all, with AJ and Mistress Rochelle?” Nick asked hesitantly. 

Leigh sat and thought, before her face brightened, and she smirked at Nick. Howie and Lauren also realized what Nick was wanting, and they grinned softly. 

“Yes, Nick, but I want to hear you ask for it, like a good boy” Leigh smiled, and Lauren looked up at Howie, who winked, telling her that they would be together, while Nick and Leigh got their time. 

“Mistress Leigh, may I ask if you would suck my cock? I have wanted you to do it, ever since AJ said you were amazing at it” Nick bit his lip, looking down at Leigh, who grinned. 

“Yes, Nick, I would love to suck your cock. It has been a while since I have gotten the opportunity, and I know Howie has mentioned that yours is a bit thicker, and I’d love that in my mouth” Leigh smirked, as Nick whined, nodding softly. 

“Howie, meet me in the bathroom in two minutes. I want you stripped naked, and ready for me” Lauren ordered, as she got up, kissed Nick, and went into the bathroom, to get ready for Howie. 

“Yes Mistress, I will be there” Howie said eagerly, and hopped off the bed, going into the living space to get undressed, before slipping through the bedroom to get into the bathroom. 

“Alone, finally” Leigh smiled, and Nick shook, feeling his cock hard and aching. 

“Mistress, where do you want me?” Nick asked, looking up at Leigh, who had gotten off the bed. 

“Sit on the edge of the bed, and I’ll kneel in front of you. You are to take off your jeans and boxers, and spread your legs.  I do not want your hands in my hair, since I am still in charge. You will grip the sides of the bed, and I will go as slow or fast as I want, but I promise you will enjoy this” Leigh firmly spoke, and Nick whimpered, nodding. 

Nick scooted to the edge of the bed, taking off his jeans and boxers, spreading his legs, and gripping the sides of the bed, looking down at Leigh, who had sunk to her knees in front of Nick, appreciating his cock. 

“Thicker than Howie’s that’s for sure. A little shorter than AJ’s but that’s no matter” Leigh commented, before she licked up Nick’s head, and the younger man whined softly. 

“Good boy. Let’s see what happens when I do this” Leigh licked a stripe up Nick’s cock, before going to his balls, taking them in her mouth, licking and sucking gently on them. Nick whimpered, grasping onto the sides of the bed. 

“Mmm..Mistress!” Nick whined, as he felt Leigh let go of his balls, going back to his cock. 

“Yes, Nick?” Leigh grinned, before going back to the head of his cock, wrapping her mouth around his head, and barely sucking, feeling the younger man trying not to buck up. She eased her mouth further down, before going back up. Nick was in heaven. 

“So good!” he whimpered, as Leigh went down his length again, sucking softly so that his cock barely grew, before going back up. She knew exactly what to do, to get his cock to grow slowly, to make this go as long as she wanted. Leigh heard the whines and whimpers from above, and smirked. Nick would be truly wrecked by the time she was done. 

“Going to make you so wrecked Nick, just wait” Leigh slowly sucked, before easing back off again, moving back to his balls, pulling them slightly. 

“Ungh! Mmmmm" Nick groaned, loving the pain and pleasure he was experiencing. He had a tight grip on the bed, and had his head thrown back, eyes closed. 

Leigh looked up, grinning. She went back to his cock, and resumed her slow sucking, knowing that he wouldn’t blow his load until she said he could. She continued her teasing, for over 10 minutes, seeing Nick get truly wrecked, his eyes blown and dilated. 

“I am going to do one last thing, and once you feel that, you may cum” Leigh softly ordered, and Nick nodded, wanting to unload so badly. 

Leigh looked up at Nick, as she took his length back her mouth, and scraped her teeth along the base of his cock, hitting the nerve, that sent Nick tensing up, blowing his load in her mouth, and she swallowed eagerly, always loving to swallow any of the guy’s loads. She sucked him dry, and lapped up the little bit left on his head, before pulling completely off, grinning softly at Nick. 

 “Was that what you imagined Nick?” she softly asked, as Nick came down from his high, panting softly. 

“Hell yes Mistress! Thank you so much!” Nick softly smiled, and pulled Leigh up, cuddling her close. 

“You are so welcome Nick, can we just snuggle, while we wait for Howie and Lauren to come back out?” Leigh asked, and Nick nodded. He let her go, and scooted back up against the bed, Leigh followed. She crawled back into his arms, the two just snuggling, waiting for their other halves. 

Meanwhile, Howie entered the bathroom, and saw Lauren already undressed, and standing in the shower, the water already going, and making her body glisten in the light surrounding them. Howie gulped, and knocked on the glass, before going to his knees, waiting for Lauren to acknowledge him. 

“You may come in Howie” Lauren looked down, seeing the older man kneeling. Howie got up, and joined Lauren in the shower, looking at her curiously, wondering what she would want to do. 

“I want you to fuck me Howie. Be as forceful as you want, I want it rough tonight” Howie’s eyes widened, before darkening a bit. 

“Are you sure Mistress? I am not known to be kind” Howie wanted to make sure that this is what she wanted. 

“Yes Howie. Would it make it easier if I were to call you Master? I am willing to do a little role reversal tonight, I want it rough” Lauren knew that that would normally be against the rules, so she was thankful that most of them were lifted while they were still on tour. 

“Only if I can call you baby girl. That is what I want to refer to you as, if you call me Master” Lauren shook, and nodded.

“Yes Master, you may call me what you want tonight” Lauren bit her lip, looking up at Howie, who grinned. 

“Very good baby girl. Master is pleased” Howie traced his hand down Lauren’s face, the water beating down on them, and felt her tremble. 

“What to do with my baby girl while we are in the shower.....hmm” Howie pretended to think, before pushing Lauren up against the wall of the shower, surprising her. He kissed her deeply, feeling her respond, as he inserted his fingers into her pussy, fucking her, hearing her whine. 

“There we go baby girl. Get your pussy all nice and ready for my cock. You know how long it is. Going to fill that hole completely. Make you feel nice and full” Howie taunted her a bit, watching her eyes dilate a bit at his words. 

“Master!” Lauren whimpered out, rutting against his fingers, wishing it was his cock. She looked up at Howie, who smirked at her. 

“Yes, baby girl?” he asked, as he used his other hand to fondle her breasts, squeezing and lifting them, continuing to fuck her with his fingers, feeling her folds get wet and start to leak. 

“Please!” Lauren whined, and felt Howie’s fingers pull out of her pussy. 

“Who is in charge right now?” he whispered dangerously in her ear, and Lauren shook. She whimpered, swallowing, eyes on the floor. 

“You Master” she responded softly, and Howie nodded his head, resuming fucking her with his fingers. 

“Thought so” he sneered, as he took his hand off her breasts, and went to his cock, jerking himself, getting it nice, long, and hard. He knew that the water would be the perfect lube, and he felt his cock starting to weep, so he knew he had to get it in Lauren’s pussy soon. 

“Baby girl, I want you to hike your legs up, and wrap them around me, while I fuck you. It will keep us the most stable” Howie softly ordered, and Lauren nodded, feeling Howie’s cock come near her folds. 

“Yes Master, I understand” Lauren waited until Howie had gotten his cock into her pussy a bit, before wrapping her legs around him, as he put his hands on either side of her head, and spread his legs, so that they were both stable, and he could hold her up against the wall. 

“There we go baby girl. Master is going to fuck you, and unload into your pussy” Howie growled, as he started moving his cock in and out of Lauren’s pussy, going faster and slower, watching the younger woman become more and more wrecked. 

“Mmm Master.....so good!” Lauren whined, clenching around Howie’s considerable length, feeling full. 

“Ease up baby girl, so Master can unload” Howie warned, a dangerous lilt to his tone, Lauren whining, and releasing his cock. 

“Good job baby girl. Master is close” Howie fucked Lauren faster, feeling himself close to the edge. He knew that Lauren still had to give him permission. 

“Master, let go, please, finish fucking baby girl” Lauren whined, and grunted as Howie sped up even more. 

“Lauren!” Howie yelled as he spilled his load into the younger woman, panting slightly. He came down from his high, and pulled out of Lauren. She unlatched her legs, and slid down the wall, Howie going down with her. 

“How was that Mistress?” Howie asked, switching back to their normal, both looking at each other lovingly. 

“So good Howie! You did exactly what I wanted you to do. That was perfect, thank you so much” Lauren grinned, taking Howie into her arms, and cuddling him. The water had long gone cold, but they didn’t care.

“Why don’t we dry off and join Nick and Leigh?” Howie suggested, and Lauren nodded, reaching over and turning the water off. Howie dried himself, and then Lauren off, both going into the bedroom, feeling happy and sated. 

“Hey guys, how was it?” Nick looked up at his wife and Howie, when they came into the bedroom, Leigh nearly asleep in his arms. 

“So good! Howie was amazing” Lauren crept up onto the bed, and Nick opened his arms, Lauren crawling into them, while Howie spooned his wife, who looked at him sleepily. 

“Perfect night. Thank you both for letting Leigh and I Dom you two, it was so worth it” Howie looked at the younger couple, who nodded softly. 

“No problem. Tonight, was awesome. Can’t wait to do it again soon” Leigh fell asleep, as Nick and Lauren decided to spend the night with Howie and Leigh, Lauren cuddling the older woman, as the husbands spooned their wives. They fell asleep, with smiles on their faces, happy to finally be back together again. 


	24. Teaching The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait, Rochelle, Lauren, AJ, and Howie get to have their Momma/Mommy time with their boys. Momma and Mommy teach their little man and baby boy something new. The boys also do something new, while in their little sides.

The US part of the tour had been going on for a week or so, and Howie and AJ were desperately craving Momma and Mommy. AJ went to Rochelle, who had noticed her husband had been off the last couple of days. 

“Rochelle, Howie and I need Momma and Mommy” AJ softly requested, and Rochelle nodded her head. 

“Okay baby boy. Let me go find Mommy, and your big brother” AJ nodded, and Rochelle went and knocked on Nick and Lauren’s tour bus, and Lauren came out. 

“Meet on AJ and I’s bus tonight at 8, the boys need us” Lauren nodded, and smiled, missing that dynamic immensely. 

“That works. I miss my little man and baby boy” Lauren cooed, as Rochelle grinned and nodded. The women shared a kiss, and Rochelle went to Leigh and Howie’s bus.

“Hey, anyone in here?” she opened the door, calling into the seemingly empty bus. 

“Yea, Rochelle, what’s up?” Leigh came from the back, wondering what the younger woman needed. 

“Is Howie around?” Leigh nodded, and went to get her husband. Howie came out, and grinned seeing Rochelle. Leigh realized that they needed to talk, so she went back in the bedroom. 

“AJ said you needed Mommy and I right?” Rochelle asked, and Howie nodded. 

“Please Momma, needs you really bad” Howie pleaded, and Rochelle cooed as she kissed the older man. 

“Yes, little man. Meet at 8 on Momma and your little brother’s bus, and Mommy and I will take care of you two” Rochelle grinned, as Howie clapped his hands excitedly. 

“Can’t wait” Howie smiled, and Rochelle left, knowing that Howie and Lauren would suggest to their other halves to go on another couple’s bus, so they weren’t alone tonight. 

8pm rolled around, and Lauren and Howie met in front of AJ and Rochelle’s bus. Lauren squeezed his hand, as she knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” AJ called, and Howie held the door open for Lauren and then followed after her. The four grinned at each other, before Lauren took AJ’s hand, and Rochelle took Howie’s, leading them back into the bedroom. 

“Where are my little man and baby boy? Mommy has missed them so much!” Lauren cooed, holding AJ to her chest. 

The two men looked at each other, and grinned, both feeling themselves falling into their ageplay mindsets. 

“Mommy, I am right here!” Howie announced, clapping his hands, looking at Lauren.

“Yay! What have my two little ones been up to?” Rochelle asked. 

“Momma! Mommy! Howie taught me something, while we were away from you guys” Alex enthused, excited to tell them about learning to suck his brothers cock. 

“Oh! What did your big brother teach you?” Lauren asked, curious.

“He taught me how to suck his cock, and what cum looks and tastes like” Alex grinned, feeling like a big boy. 

“Wow baby boy! That is awesome! Does my little man and baby boy want to learn something new tonight?” Rochelle asked, looking at Lauren, who nodded. 

“Yes Momma! Loves learning new stuff!” Howie looked curious, wondering what Momma and Mommy were going to teach them. 

“You two are going to learn how to eat Momma and Mommy out” Lauren smiled, as the two boys’ eyes widened. 

“What does that mean Mommy?” Alex asked, curious. 

“It means that you are going to take your tongues and lick all around Momma’s and I’s special areas, and make us feel so good. There will be juice coming out, that you two will lick up, and swallow. You have to make sure that you clean Momma and I up really good, so that we don’t get sore down there” Lauren said seriously, and the two boys nodded. 

“Okay Mommy, Alex and I can do that” Howie nodded, as the two ladies undressed themselves, and then undressed their boys. 

Lauren took AJ, while Howie was in the middle of Rochelle’s open legs. Rochelle was at the head of the bed, while Lauren was at the foot, and they both spread their legs out, exposing their folds and hole. The boys were back to back, looking at their Mommy or Momma. They both softly grinned and nodded. 

“Go ahead boys, put your faces down there, and start to lick” Rochelle softly ordered, and the two nodded, bending down, looking at what Lauren and Rochelle looked like down there. 

Howie and Alex slowly started to lick, and Lauren and Rochelle let out little moans, which only spurred their boys on. Howie looked at the little nub in the center, and licked it. Rochelle let out a keen whine, knowing that Howie had just hit her clit. 

“What’s that Momma?” Howie pulled his head up, confused. 

“That’s called my clit little man. It’s my special nub, that makes me feel really good” Rochelle explained, whimpering. 

“Oh! Okay momma. Alex, find Mommy’s clit, it makes her feel really good!” he told his brother, who nodded, finding the little nub, and licking it, sending Lauren whining herself. 

“Found it Howie!” Alex cheered, going back to licking his Mommy. Rochelle and Lauren looked at each other, grinning. 

The boys continued eating the ladies out, grinning at Rochelle and Lauren’s whimpers and whines, knowing they were making them feel really good. 

“Boys, Momma and I are close to spilling out our juices. We need you to lick them up, and clean up the little bits of skin, do you understand?” Lauren asked, and the two boys nodded. 

“Yes Mommy, Alex and I understand” Howie replied, and went back to licking. Lauren and Rochelle looked at each other, knowing they were close to their respective orgasms. A few minutes later, both ladies yelled out Howie and Alex’s names, spilling out their juices. 

“Clean us up good boys, please” Rochelle called, as the two little boys set out to clean their mommy and momma up, loving the taste of their juices. Five minutes later, they both pulled their heads up, swallowing the last bit of liquid on their tongues. 

“All done!” Alex enthused, as Howie nodded his head. Both boys looked down, to see their cocks hard and leaky. 

“Mommy, my cock is hard again. What do I do about it?” Howie asked. 

“Why don’t you boys suck each other off, at the same time. Since you taught Alex how to suck your cock, why don’t you two 69?” Lauren suggested, and the boys’ eyes lit up. 

“Can you help us get set up Momma? I don’t want to hurt my little brother” Howie asked, as Rochelle nodded.

“Alex, you lay on the bed. That’s a good boy” Rochelle cooed, as Alex laid on the bed, waiting for his brother. 

“Howie, you straddle your brother. That means I want you to have your face near his cock, while your cock is near his face. Rest on your forearms, so that you can lower your head onto his cock” Rochelle helped Howie straddle Alex, and soon the boys’ cocks were in each other’s faces. 

“Okay, now Alex, do you remember what Howie taught you?” Alex nodded, and Rochelle and Lauren grinned. 

“Then start sucking his cock, while Howie sucks yours” Lauren encouraged, and soon the boys were going to town on each other’s cocks, knowing that it wouldn’t take long for them to blow their loads. 

Five minutes later, with both their Momma and Mommy watching, Howie and Alex exploded into each other’s mouths, Alex taking as much as he could, before pulling off, and letting it leak out onto his chest. Howie finished, and pulled up off of Alex. Lauren and Rochelle came over, and licked up the rest of the cum off Alex’s chest. 

“Sorry Momma, Mommy, and Howie, I couldn’t swallow it all again. I really tried” Alex bit his lip, afraid he had disappointed them. 

“It’s okay baby boy. We understand that little ones still have a hard time, soon enough you will be able to swallow it all” Rochelle cooed, taking AJ into her lap, rocking him. 

The four looked at each other, thankful that they had finally been able to be together. Howie curled up in Lauren’s lap, and the two boys grinned at each other. They would stay in their mindsets the rest of the night, and would sleep in their mommy or momma’s arms, feeling refreshed and happy tomorrow morning. Rochelle and Lauren were smiling at each other, happy to have taught their boys something new tonight, wondering what would happen the next time the boys needed to drop. 


	25. The Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally home, and their Mistresses recollar them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter to our 2 part saga. We are sad it's at the end, but we feel this is a natural ending for the series. Hope you all enjoy this final chapter!

The ten continued to tour the States for another two months, before the girls left them to go back home, the guys having one more month on tour. All of them were ready to be home, the guys especially. Nick, Brian, AJ, Howie, and Kevin were desperately missing the dynamic, and their collars. They realized how much they loved having them, and the structure of the dynamic. 

“Two more days, and we will be collared again. I cannot wait!” Howie exclaimed, looking at his brothers, as they hung out on his bus, hating having separate buses, while the wives weren’t with them. 

“Neither can I, I miss that piece of leather around my neck, and the security it gave me” Nick admitted, as the other three nodded. 

The girls were also anxious to have their husbands' home. Being on tour with them was amazing, but they were itching to be back home, to get the house ready for them to live in again. They looked at each other the night before the guys got home, smiling widely. 

“We get to collar our boys again tomorrow, and the dynamic is fully back” Rochelle grinned, looking forward to seeing AJ and the other guys again. 

“I missed it, a whole hell of a lot. I cannot wait until they are back” Leigh commiserated, and the girls looked at each other, wishing time would go faster. 

The next day dawned early, and the girls all got the boxes down, that had the guy’s collars in them. They pulled them out, and cleaned them up. The five started pacing in the living room, knowing the guys were only minutes away. 

“Home, sweet home” Kevin exclaimed, as they got out of the taxi that had brought them home from the bus depot. The five looked at each other, grinned, and walked up the driveway, ready to see their wives again. 

“Honey, we’re home!” AJ called, as they opened the front door. The wives shot up, and ran to the door, attacking their husbands. The next ten minutes were spent hugging and kissing each other, reconnecting. Finally, they all pulled away. 

“Go put your suitcases in our rooms, and then come back here” Leighanne softly instructed, and the boys’ sighed happily. They nodded, knowing they were minutes away from being collared again. 

The five did as told, and scurried back into the living room. The five wives were standing in a line, with their collars in their hand. The boys grinned at each other, before going to stand in front of their wives, waiting for the command, needing to hear it again. 

“Kneel” five voices commanded, and the boys fell to their knees. 

“Do each of you understand what will happen once these collars go back on? You will submit to us completely again. We control your orgasm, you cannot touch each other without permission, we are referred to as Mistress again, and you must ask us if you want to do something in the bedroom” Leighanne asked, looking down at each of the kneeling men. 

“Yes Mistress Leighanne, I understand” five voices answered. 

The girls looked at each other, smiled, and bent down, attaching the collars back around their submissive’s necks. The five boys sighed heavily, feeling the leather around their necks, for the first time in over six months. Tears came to their eyes, as they looked up at their Mistresses, who smiled softly at them. 

“Rise boys, and go admire them in the mirror. I know you want to” Kristin smiled, as the boys raced to their bathroom mirrors, to make sure that it was real, and they were actually collared again. 

Five minutes later, they came out, wide smiles on their faces, a hand to their throats. They looked at their Mistresses, who nodded softly. 

“They will stay on. You guys told your management you wanted a three-month break anyway. You will not have to take them off at all, for the next three months, at least, we promise” the five nodded, sighing in relief. 

They settled down to relax and reconnect, the boys opting to kneel at their Mistress’s feet, as they talked. The ten had loved the dynamic they had started, and could see it going on for years. They wondered what would happen over the years, but knew that they would do it together, as a family unit, just like they always had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all from the bottom of mine, and Fricksgirl_32's hearts. We have so loved writing this together, and the response has been amazing. Thank you to all of you, for the hits, the comments, the kudos, and the support you all have given the two of us. It means the world, and we are grateful and humbled by it.


End file.
